A T rex's Pride
by DarkKnights
Summary: Redback finally goes on in an epic solo adventure in finding his pack while facing off against new and old threats alone. Will he get allies? Will he be hunted down by InGen? Most important, what has happened to Dread? Only the future knows! Rated T for blood, gore and violence.
1. First True Hunt

**_First of all, i'm very sorry to get you guys to wait for this for a VERY long time. I really mean it. It was quite long since I finished A T. rex's Rule. But not to worry any longer, the fourth installment is finally here! Welcome to A T. rex's Pride! Now that Redback is finally an adult, he will now embark on a solo adventure finding his original family. But what dangers is he going to face? We'll soon see. Anyway, ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_First True Hunt_

A Quetzalcoatlus soared in the distance as it was joined by two more of it's own kind. Suddenly, a flock of over 50 Pterodactylus and 20 Nyctosaurus's. As a group of flying reptiles, small and huge flew over Isla Sorna, a massive array of dinosaurs were seen, ranging from small, agile plant eaters like Hypsilophodon, Dryosaurus and Homalocephale to gigantic behemoths like Brachiosaurus and Argentinosaurus. In the lakes of the island were more amazing creatures, including the graceful Ichthyosaurus, long-necks like Elasmosaurus to giant crocodiles like Deinosuchus and Sarcosaurus. In the land however were some of the most biggest and most successful predators of Isla Sorna/ These included Carnotaurus, Allosaurus and Spinosaurus, but out of them all, none came close to the intelligent Velociraptor and the mighty king of them all: Tyrannosaurus rex.

In the conifers of a huge forest, giant footsteps could be heard from far away. Suddenly, several bluebirds flew off to the south in a huge flock of over a thousand. A Then, an enormous Tyrannosaurus rex emerged from the bushes. This Tyrannosaurus was dark-red with black stripes, grey and green patches and a creamy underbelly. He was 25 meters (82 feet) long and weighed around 15 tonnes. He was none other than the adult Redback. Redback was looking for anything he thought he could have a bite on. Using his heightened sense of smell, the enlarged T. rex was able to effortlessly track down his prey without even seeing. With binocular vision, massive head, strong legs built for running, heavily armored body, giant banana-sized teeth and a jaw power that excelled to approximately 15,00 PhS, Redback was a titan among the Tyrannosaurus's of Isla Sorna. The T. rex growled in a low tone before heading off to the plains in search or a good dinosaur.

As soon as Redback peeked his head out of the bushes and witnessed a small herd of Anatotitan drinking from a water hole. It was a perfect setting for a hunt, since it was early morning and there was no sign of danger. Redback managed to creep back to the conifers, still setting his sights on the hadrosaurs. The Anatotitan's do not notice it and resume drinking. Finally, Redback made his attack. With a mighty roar, he emerged viciously from the conifers of the bushes and darted towards an Anatotitan in full speed. The herd become frightened by the T. rex's loud roar and quickly scamper off. However, Redback managed to separate one of the adult hadrosaurs from the herd and tried desperately in vain in order to escape. Even though the Anatotitan was fast, Redback was far more faster and easily caught up to the unarmored dinosaur. With a quick reaction, Redback managed to swiftly lunge his jaws into the Anatotitan's back, his jaws effortlessly punching into the thick muscle. The Anatotitan screamed in agony as it tried to break free, but Redback wasn't done yet. The over-exaggerated Tyrannosaurus then pinned the poor dinosaur to the ground with his mighty strength. The Anatotitan tried one last attempt to get back to it's feet, but Redback pinned the weak hadrosaur forcefully and finally delivered a critical blow to the throat. The Anatotitan howled it's last before it's head collapsed back, limp.

Redback roared triumphantly before facing down towards his prize. He wasted no time in taking out huge chunks of flesh with his huge jaws and teeth and gobbling them down to his stomach whole. As Redback was eating, he took notice of a flock of Passenger pigeons flying by. After eating his fill for about 20 minutes, Redback left off the Anatotitan corpse to satisfy his thirst from the water hole. Suddenly, a small flock of eight Compsognathus scampered out of the conifers and took in small nips from the hadrosaur's corpse. While drinking, Redback turned his head around to see the Compy pack devouring his original fill, but that didn't matter to him. Instead, Redback went back to the forest.

While Redback was travelling, he came across a large swamp, housing many herbivorous dinosaurs enjoying a nice bath. The Tyrannosaurus decided to pass on and get to the other side. However, while Redback was travelling, he did witness some of the dinosaurs cower back in fear as they witnessed a huge, red Tyrannosaurus rex waling in the marshy swamps. These included Kentrosaurus, Styracosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Ouranosaurus and numerous other duck-bills. However, while Redback was continuing to walk, he came across a large Brachiosaurus. This Brachiosaurus was light green like the other Brachiosaurus, while also retaining it's red colored nostrils, but what really sets this massive monster apart was a strange algae striped design that starts off from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail and was a whopping 35 meters (120 feet) long and 25 meters (82 feet) long. This was the infamous sauropod known as 1233-Behemoth. Behemoth was just minding his own business, eating the towering trees while not bothering to see anything whatsoever. But however, when Redback just happened to pass through him, he started to get tensed up, thinking that a threat had appeared towards him. Behemoth managed to swiftly turn himself around, which is impossible for other Brachiosaurus and with a defensive roar raised it's towering front legs up and then smashing into the ground with incredible force. Redback roared back at the Brachiosaur, but however, he was not on the mood to fight. Instead, he just walked off to the other side. Behemoth then calmed down and sensing that there is no threat for now, resumes eating from the tall branches.

Just as Redback was walking, he came across another Tyrannosaurus rex in the plains. This Tyrannosaur was orange with jet-black stripes and was 23.5 meters (75 feet) long and 15 meters (50 feet) tall. Although smaller than him, Redback knew that this Tyrannosaur was an animal not to be taken lightly with. This Tyrannosaurus was 1234-Deadeye, a vicious and bloodthirsty predator, always stalking Isla Sorna, bringing terror to any animal it comes in contact with. Deadeye faced towards Redback with aggression and growled furiously, thinking that he was followed and that Redback came to steal his territory. Redback backed down a little, but then roared defensively. Deadeye wasn't too pleased, he roared viciously, a tough, brutal battle was to begin soon enough...

* * *

**Whoa, Redback and Deadeye meeting each other for the first time huh? This is going to get intense for Redback soon enough. Even I can't wait what happens next. Again, I am very sorry if I made you fans waiting so badly for this installment, but here it is, all ready for you guys to read. Keep that in mind that the characters of Behemoth and Deadeye are not not mine. They belong to to a special friend of mine named Spawnzilla014. Anyway, rate, comment and favor me and the new story if you want to give me suggestions and stuff. Redback isn't alone, Dagger's pack will make appearances in future appearance, in their own adventure, and Origin Chapters will be bigger and better than ever. Don't forget the Dino Files and Chaos Files as well. Anywaym thanks for waiting and I hope you guys enjoyed this. Anyway, see you guys later, bye ;)!**


	2. The Great Tyrannosaur Clash!

**_After quite a long time, Chapter 2 is finally up! First of all, i'm very sorry to all the fans who were waiting for quite a long time, hope you guys forgive me. We'll see what would happen in the epic battle between Redback and Deadeye. I'm warning you guys, this is really going to get big, so I hope you guys enjoy this! Anyway, as I always say every day, ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The Great Tyrannosaur Clash!_

Redback and Deadeye faced towards each other very fiercely. Deadeye, although blind was a very powerful, being able to even kill a bull Triceratops effortlessly. Since Redback was recently grown up into adulthood, this is the first time he is in a true battle. Above, several Passenger Pigeons were flying by over the trees, startled by the two Tyrannosaur's presence. Suddenly, Deadeye roared aggressively at Redback. Unfortunately for Deadeye, Redback didn't flinch at all and instead, he retaliated back with a louder roar of his own, meaning he was business. Deadeye finally knew it was pointless, the only way to to drive off his enemy is to fight it off. Deadeye then growled helplessly and started to walk off, calming Redback down a little bit, though he was suspicious. As Deadeye finally disappeared into the conifers of the forest, Redback decided to walk off further to the north. But then, suddenly, without a notice, Deadeye burst out of the bushes and landed a surprise attack on Redback!

Luckily, Redback was actually able to smell Deadeye's presence even before he attacked and dodged the attack. Angered that he missed, Deadeye roared furiously at Redback, determined that he would have to drive him off, or if given the opportunity, kill him if he has got the chance. On the other hand, Redback knew he couldn't back down, He knew Deadeye would kill him if he let's his guard down. Instead, Redback roared defensively , meaning that he wasn't going to give up just now. Deadeye then snarled before walking towards Redback. Redback then roared again before running towards his opponent. Deadeye, knowing that he would need to attack suddenly started sprinting towards Redback. Both super powered Tyrannosaurus's stomped the ground with a mighty force each time they stepped and both opened their mouth wide open, meaning that this wasn't an easy battle.

Deadeye made the first attack when he successfully managed to swiftly turn around and whack Redback into the face with his tail. Redback growled in pain as the hit sent him to another direction. However, this was proven to be a downfall for Deadeye when he was hit in accident by Redback's even more muscular, stronger tail, making the tiger-striped Tyrannosaurus lose his balance and tumble to the ground with a thud.

Redback, after accidently hitting Deadeye with his powerful tail turned his head around to face towards Deadeye, followed by a small growl. Sooner thereafter, Deadeye grunts as he finally gets back to feet. He then roars viciously at Redback, meaning that he was really on business. Without a second though, Deadeye attacked Redback as he lunged towards him in order to get a swift bite to the throat and in order to finish the fight. Unfortunately for Deadeye, Redback was way more faster and was easily able to predict the slow attacks of the opposite Tyrannosaurus rex. Redback counter-attacked with a strong ram, causing Deadeye to crash into a tree and to lose control for some time.

Redback roared against his downed opponent before shaking his head a little bit. Suddenly, Deadeye got to his feet again, but now really angered suddenly attacked Redback as he dashed towards him. Redback swerved to the left in order to avoid a lethal assault, but Deadeye had other plans. After missing his attack, he then disappears into the conifers with loud rattles of flora following afterwards. Redback instantly became confused and did not know where to see Deadeye. Suddenly, Deadeye emerged from behind and attacked Redback with a powerful battering ram, causing Redback to growl in agony as he collapses to the ground. Deadeye then returns to the shadows of the ferns, ready for a surprise attack anytime soon. As soon as Redback got to his feet, Deadeye assaulted again as he attempted to ram at him, but this time, Redback managed to counter it as he lowered his head and immediately clashed head-to-head. Both tyrannosaurs growled fiercely as they pushed, but however, it seemed that Deadeye was winning, despite his size. Redback had enough. Just as Deadeye was about to finish off the power struggle, Redback roared with fury as he then suddenly started to push Deadeye. With one loud roar Redback lowered his head again and swung it upwards, this time knocking Deadeye ashe roared in agony after being hit in the jaw. Redback finally meant business this time.

Redback then lowered his head again and started to endlessly ram Deadeye in very repetitive ways. Deadeye was unable to defend himself and roared in pain as he knew it was helpless in fighting against the recently mutated red Tyrannosaurus rex. Deadeye even tried to fight back once, but again was met by a swift, brutal hit from Redback. Finally, Redback delivered the final blow as he managed to tackle Deadeye and grab him by the back with one swift and horrifying bite. Deadeye shrieked in howling agony as Redback's huge teeth pierced into the poor tyrannosaur's back. Finally, Redback swung his head to the right before finally throwing Deadeye to the ground with a mighty force.

Redback growled in exhaustion as he saw Deadeye manage to barely get to his feet. Deadeye growled angrily at the red tyrannosaur, but now, he knew it was futile to fight his opponent. He was now too weak to continue his battle, thanks to the injury Redback has inflicted at his back. Deadeye turns towards Redback and roars, meaning that he would get his revenge before limping off to the west. Redback, finally feeling safe then roars in triumph before turning his head towards the north, he knew that Zak, Dagger and the pack have made their move there.

Determined to find them, Redback runs off with a growl, as well as leaving a massive amount of footprints along the way. However, unknown to him, he was spied by a group of approximately nine Aboreal Dinosaurs high above the trees. These Aboreal Dinosaurs were a group of mainraptorians from the Early Cretaceous, having been evolved to in order to survive and live among the trees, meaning that the fauna above the great towering plants of Isla Sorna are not always safe. The Aboreal Dinosaurs growled as they saw Redback, but unknown to them, another dinosaur from the ground was watching the whole fight. With dark-green skin, heavily built, extremely powerful and fast, two nose horns rather than one and being over 12 meters (40 feet long), it was none other than the largest Ceratosaurus on the island, Sid. Sid wasn't alone. Along with him were two younger and smaller Ceratosaurs, who were actually his younger brothers. Sid was actually impressed by Redback and feeling honourable for him, he knew he wasn't much of a threat. Sid then manages to notice the Aboral Dinosaurs above. Sid then roars, effectively scaring the raptors and causing them to scurry off to different directions. Sid then runs off, immediately followed by his younger brothers, presumably to find Redback.

* * *

**Oh, my GOD! I am so sorry to put all you guys into waiting for this for so long. It's just that I'm lazy and that I have to go to school. But anyway, onto the chapter. Let's see what Deadeye will be up to once his wounds are healed. And will Sid find Redback. Another thing is that will Redback find his pack, will he be hunted by InGen and will he cross paths with Dread? Only the future would tell us! Anyway, the Aboreal Dinosaurs are not of my invention either, they are just made-up creatures from the hit ITV series Primeval. Like always, rate, comment and favour me and the story if you want to give me helpful ideas. Anyway, thanks for anybody who has read this and I hope you will wait for the next chap. Till then, see you soon ;)!**


	3. Return of the Ultimasaurus

**_Alright guys, here's Chapter 3 as you promised! In this chapter, we will now focus on Dagger's newly formed pack once again meeting up with Juggernaut's herd while Redback meets up with a certain Ceratosaurus. However, things go bad when a certain Chaos monster appears and starts to rampage the forests of Isla Sorna while also unknowingly causes Redback to reunite with his family pack. I'm warning you, this chapter is going to be a tough one, will feature a new human character of mine and the return of a monster who has already appeared in Rule is certainly inevitable, so be prepared!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Return of the Ultimasaurus_

A huge wind flew over the horizon. Above the forests, thousands of Passenger Pigeons flocked over to the north as the trees were shook by the strong waves. Several tree fauna like snakes, squirrels, some macaws, birds and lizards were startled and either went into shelters, nests or raced away. But however, that wouldn't stop one animal from reaching to his pack. It was none other than the Tyrannosaurus rex, Redback. Redback growled as he felt a bit cold by the winds, but he knew that he couldn't give up. As the ground shook every time he made a step, Redback didn't bother and continued his journey. He wasn't alone. Behind him, creeping in the bushes was a mysterious dark-green dinosaur who was spying Redback as he walked. Along with him were two, smaller light-red dinosaurs. For a moment, Redback stopped and sniffed, thinking as if he was being watched. Then, he roared viciously at the bushes where the three dinosaurs were hiding.

Knowing that there was no choice, the dark-green dinosaur emerged from the bushes to reveal himself as the Ceratosaurus, Sid, while his two younger brothers pop out. Thinking that he was being met for a battle, Redback roared furiously and growled before getting into battle positions. Sid however growled calmly, telling Redback that he wasn't here to fight. Redback, who was somewhat able to understand Sid's growl stops baring his huge teeth and rises up before growling calmly. Sid then approaches Redback closer and closer until he was 6 feet away from him. Here, Sid tells Redback that he was here to meet him and that he was admired when he saw him fighting against Deadeye. Redback becomes quite shocked to know that a dinosaur has actually started to praise him, but then, he turned around to the exit of the forest. Sid tried to stop him, but Redback roared back, telling him that he needed to go. Sid, quite startled backs away and disappointed looks Redback as he runs off to the forest.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, a green theropod dinosaur was walking while he was being followed by eleven other different theropods of different species. It was Dagger, an unknown dinosaur and the leader of the pack, and behind him was Zak the Tarbosaurus who was also second-in-command, beneath him for protection, Amelia the Albertosaurus, Maverick the Daspletosaurus and Jagger the Gorgoaurus, Speckles and Blue Eyes who were Korean Tarbosaurs, beneath them, Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior and lastly, Dragbull and Bronx, Carnotaur brothers. Dagger knew how hard it was to protect his own family pack, but he had to keep going. Meanwhile, Bronx started to smell from different directions to see if they were being watched. Zak was also very suspicious of what could happen and Dagger knew that he would soon cross into a deadly path.

Some time later, Dagger emerged out of the jungle, only to be in the path of a huge herd coming right towards him. This wasn't some ordinary herd, this was in fact, the herd of Juggernaut. Dagger tried to hide into the conifers, but then felt it was no use as the herd drove in closer. Dagger then turned his head around to see Juggernaut the Triceratops snarl with fury as soon as he set his sights on Dagger, perceiving him as threat. Dagger roared back at him, convincing him that he wasn't there to fight, but then, suddenly, a large Styracosaurus emerged and charged straight into Dagger. It was none other than Boomer! Dagger reacted when he managed to avoid a lethal jab from the ceratopsian, but Boomer was still not over. He then charged again, but was halted when Spikeplate the Stegosaurus jumped into the scene, followed by Skyth the Nothronychus and Thorn the Ankylosaurus. At the same time, Speckles, Blue Eyes, Dragbull, Bronx and Zak also emerged from the bushes and roared back.

Meanwhile, Redback was walking towards the herd's track when unknowingly he was being followed by Sid. However, that didn't matter to Redback as he tried to reach to his destination. Sid crept in the bushes and did his best not to get spotted by the Tyrannosaurus, while also being followed by his brothers. However, Redback suddenly started to get suspicious, feeling like he was being watched, but decided to let go, still trying to get back to his family. Sid nearly stopped, but still tried to creep past Redback for quite some time. But however, unknown to him, they were going to face a huge threat from not a dinosaur, but from a near-unstoppable monster, one that has been though to have been dead.

Back at the plains, Skyth and Thorn growled as they faced towards Dragbull and Bronx. Spikeplate faced off against Zak himself, Buck and Boomer were pitted against Speckles and Blue Eyes and Juggernaut went off to face against Dagger. Skyth and Thorn fought Dragbull and Bronx in a fierce battle. Skyth attacked Dragbull with one swipe with his giant claws, but the nimble Carnotaurus was able to dodge it and retaliate with ramming him, causing the Nothronychus to lose balance and fall to the ground. Meanwhile Bronx fought against Thorn and both contenders were extremely powerful. Thorn attacked with a charge, but Bronx was able to dodge it. However, Thorn was able to lure him into a trick and tried to catch him with a mighty swing from his tail-club. Luckily, Bronx was able to dodge the attack and resume fighting. Speckles and Blue Eyes were locked into a brutal combat against Buck and Boomer. Boomer attacked Blue Eyes with a charge which Blue Eyes manage to evade with her speed and agility. But however, that wasn't enough as the Styracosaurus managed to react quickly and run towards the Korean Tarbosaurus. However, Blue Eyes managed to catch Boomer's large, sharp nose horn, entering a power struggle. Speckles attacked Buck with a surprise attack, but the Triceratops was able to retaliate quickly and catch the Tarbosaurus off-guard when he rams him into the ground. However, Speckles soon recovered and soon began the fight again.

Before battle, Zak warned his and Speckle's children to stay hidden in the conifers before pitting in against Spikeplate. Despite being 12 meters long, Spikeplate was still a Stegosaurus to be respected and feared. Spikeplate made his first attack by running into Zak and then stopping and sharply turning around to ram him with his sharp, jagged thagomizer, but Zak dodged it in time and rammed the Stegosaur to the ground with a quick headbutt to the shoulder. Spikeplat however soon got up and howled, meaning that he was on business. However, out of all, none had a tougher fight than Juggernaut and Dagger. Juggernaut charged at Dagger, but he was able to dodge the assault and ram him at the shoulder, causing Juggernaut to lose his balance for awhile. However, that wouldn't stop him from giving up. Soon enough, he attacked Dagger again by charging. Dagger was unable to react in time to escape, but was able to catch his nose horn and initiate another power struggle. Dagger knew that if he were to let go, he would find himself impaled by the Triceratops's large horns. The power struggle was so intense that it was uncertain what could happen. Finally, Dagger managed to let go in the right timing and avoid being slit or jabbed. Afterwards, the fighting continued for quite sometime, until someone appeared...

A large, humongous creature emerged from the towering conifers of the forest on the other side. As soon as he emerged, all the fighters stopped fighting and turned around to see a horrifying threat emerge from nowhere. It was the Ultimasaurus, and this time, he would certainly get a meal for good. Meanwhile, Redback was able to track down the Ultimasaurus's smell and getting really worried and desperate, he roars loudly before dashing off, unknowingly being followed by Sid and his brothers. However, not that, but an InGen hunter had also seen the mutated dinosaur with his binoculars. "We've got our target", the hunter said.

* * *

**Whew, now that was a long ONE! The Ultimasaurus is back, badder than ever! But luckily, we will see Redback reunite with with family and friends. But one question more; what will become of Juggernaut's herd? Rate comment and favor me and the story and if you can, you may be able to give me helpful suggestions and maybe some character ideas. This human's intro may be brief, but he will be revealed in the next chap so keep your eyes peeled. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this and I hope you look forward to the next chap. Till then, see you later ;)!**


	4. Capture

**_Finally, I could find enough time to finally update A T. rex's Pride! For a short notice, I am in Pakistan and there are barrages of blackouts always coming out of nowhere and stopping me from progressing my work. Now that the blackouts have shortened, I think I can finally find enough time in removing the hiatus and writing down Chapter 4 after maybe a month. In this new chapter, Hammond's InGen army attacks Dagger's pack, Juggernaut's family and the Ultimasaurus itself. Read and find out for yourself :)!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Capture_

The Ultimasaurus roared furiously at both Dagger and Juggernaut, but however, the two retaliated by growling back. But however, it was interrupted when a loud, rippling voice was heard from above. Dagger turned his head upwards to see a huge helicopter swirl around. "InGen, repeat, we've finally found our targets. We found our targets. We've sending in a large capture army. Repeat", a radio said out loud. Suddenly, out of nowhere, swarms of large, heavy vehicles swarmed out of the bushes and sooner or later, a multitude of soldiers and guards jumped out. "Let's give these motherfuckers a lesson", a guard cursed as he drank a cigarette and raised up a huge gun. The InGen commander then appeared from one of the more stronger vehicles. "FIRE!", the commander cried out loud. The soldiers and guards screamed as they fired a storm of bullets right into the dinosaurs. Dagger roared furiously and charged towards one of the cars. "Come on, you fucking bastard", the guard roared ash he drove his car towards the superpowered dinosaur. However, Dagger lowered his head and without a second notice, swung his head upwards and send the car flying, causing the driver to scream in agony and upon hitting the ground, the car's engine got damaged and blew up, burning and killing the driver. Dagger then turned his head around to face towards the InGen soldiers before roaring angrily. His roar was terrifying enough to make Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior to crawl into their parent's legs in fear and some of the guards to cringe. "Hm, well, if that's what you want, lets get this started!", said the commander before the soldiers started attacking Dagger.

Meanwhile, the commander also turned his attention towards Juggernaut's pack and the Ultimasaurus. Where do you think you guys are going?", the commander smirked before firing a missile at the Ultimasaurus, angering it. "Let's get him!", the commander cried out loud before another swarm of helicopters arrived from the sky. "Targets approached. FIRE", a pilot said in the radio before a storm of bullets rained onto the dinosaurs. Juggernaut got furious and tried to attack the cars, but was halted by the choppers when one of them fired a missile. You're not going anywhere asshole", a guard cried as he shot Juggernaut with an assault rifle. The Triceratops went so furious to the point that he charged into the crowded cars and started to massacre the guards and soldiers ruthlessly. However, to the shock of the Trike himself, he found himself being shot by a dart. It was the commander himself. "Sorry Trike, but that's how I've gotta do it.

Juggernaut knew that his time was near. With one final roar, he alerted to Buck and Boomer that they should return to the herd for leadership when he is caught. Buck and Boomer obeyed their leader and started to run off. The Triceratops was also going to alert Spikeplate, Skyth, Thorn and Gigantor, but then he became weak and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, Skyth got caught by what appeared to be cables fired by InGen guards and howled in agony as he was ensnared. Skyth lost balance and fell to the ground. "Guys, take him in!", the commander cried. The soldiers loaded up Juggernaut and Skyth into a huge truck and were locked up. Spikeplate grew very furious after seeing his brother getting caught and tried to stop them, but then, he soon tripped into a cable and collapsed to the ground. Spikeplate roared in pain as the guards then wrapped him up and took him into another truck. Thorn was also attacked by guards when they got him unnoticed and was also loaded in. Only Gigantor was left and he too, was left powerless. He tried to fight back, destroying some of the cars and killing off numerous guards, but he too, was unable to handle the power of the InGen guards and was defeated when the cables ensnared his legs and was loaded into a huge truck.

Oh the other side, Buck and Boomer weren't so successful either. As they ran, Boomer was hurdled by bullets and roared in agony as he fell to the ground. With his strength, Boomer tells his best friend to continue on. Buck eventually obeys his best friend's request and ran off sadly as he turned around to see the Styracosaurus being captured and loaded up to a truck. But however, he knew he had to make it. Buck howled sadly as he ran off to the herd. A guard tried to chase him, but was interrupted by the commander. "Leave him alone. We'll deal with him later on", the commander said.

Now, it was Dagger's pack and the Ultimasaurus who were left to be caught. Dagger went on a blind rampage and he devoured every guard he could get his sights on. But however, a helicopter appeared and halted Dagger when it fired a missile and detonated right near Dagger himself. Dagger was able to continue his rampage, but however, to his sheer horror, he turned around, only to see Dragbull and Bronx being assaulted. The Carnotaurus brothers fought bravely, but were soon defeated easily and the two collapsed to the ground. Both Carnotaurs were ensnared with a cable and were locked up at the back of a truck. Zak was caught undetected and was also wrapped up with the cables and trapped in a truck. Amelia, Maverick and Jagger were caught via netgun and were taken into a cage that was stored in a heavy truck. Speckles and Blue Eyes also fought with all they had, but were soon caught off-guard and were trapped by cables and thrown into the trucks. Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior were caught with a netgun, just like Zak's children and were also stored in a cage. Dagger finally lost and then went berserk, before rampaging and destroying everything in his path and killing and eating every guard he could see, but then, unknown to him, he was hit by a dart. Dagger ran as fast as he could, but then started getting woozy and then, feeling dizzy fell into the ground with a loud thud. Dagger growled weakly before passed out. The guards and soldiers managed to wrap him up with cables and loaded him up to a truck.

Only the Ultimasaurus was left. The Ultimasaurus was assaulted by a barrage of bullets from the soldiers, guards and helicopters. The Ultimasaurus then fell to the ground and roared in agony as it's whole body was soon wrapped in cables and was loaded in a truck bigger than every truck on the field. The Ultimasaurus roared furiously as he was loaded up and tried to break free to no avail. Finally, the Ultimasaurus gave up and passed out. Juggernaut, Boomer, Spikeplate, Skyth, Thorn, Gigantor, Zak, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger, Speckles, Blue Eyes, Muddy, Tilly, Speckles Junior, Dragbull, Bronx, Dagger and the Ultimasaurus were all no match and caught by InGen. Suddenly, the commander received a call from a radio. It was none other than John Hammond, founder of InGen.

"So, how did operations go?", Hammond asked. "It went well. We've caught 20 dinosaurs effortlessly", The commander answered. "Good work commander. Do you have Dagger and the Ultimasaurus?", Hammond replied. "Yes, we have both of them as well", said the commander. Return to base and let's get a hold on these dinosaurs. I also want to exterminate Dagger and the Ultimasaurus", Hammond said. The commander then grew silent before opening his eyes, that blazed white. "I don't think so, old man!", a raspy voice cried out. No... you can't be", Hammond muttered in complete shock. "That's right", the commander replied.

Suddenly, the the sheer horror of Hammond, the commander held his face and tore it with his bare hand. He had dead pale skin colour, blazing white eyes and recently grown black hair. This wasn't the commander. In fact, it was none other than the zombie, Dr. Payne!. Dr. Payne! How did you manage to escape prison?!", Hammond cried angrily. "Oh, it wasn't that easy. But however, I did it and this time, you shall really feel the wrath of what I'm going to do in this island!", Dr. Payne cried maniacally. "You! You set me up! What are you planning to do for the dinosaurs you've caught?", Hammond asked. "That has got nothing to do with you, old timer. I've got a crap-ton of things to do. Also, I've managed to enslave your precious soldiers to do any of my bidding. Mybe, more of yours could join mine! Try to stop me whether you like, because in the end, you're precious park, dinosaurs and grandchildren will be no more", Dr. Payne roared as he mocked Hammond. "Payne! You will not be forgiven for this!", Hammond roared, his face turning red. "Whoops, I've got to be going. See you soon, baboon head!", Dr. Payne cackled maniacally. "Wait! What have you done to Aaron and Roach? Where are...", Hammond replied, but before he could even finish his sentence, Dr. Payne had already shut off the radio. "No, this can't be happening!", Hammond said in complete despair.

Soon enough, Dr. Payne drove off, the InGen army with him were in fact corrupted by Payne himself. As Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior yelped hopelessly, Dr. Payne simply ignored their cries. "Soon enough, world domination is MINE!", Dr. Payne cried before starting to laugh evilly.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Dr. Payne is back! What would he do for world domination this time?! And what's going to happen to the captured dinosaurs? What will happen to Redback as well. Things are going to get really tough this time! Anyway, rate, review and like this story whether you get the chance and A T. rex's Pride will feature a multi-ton of Origin chapters as well. Also, I've also been working on a new series called Dinosaur Life. So far only Acrocanthosaurus is released, but in the future, there may be more. Oh, and I am very sorry to anyone who were waiting for this for so long. But here you go, safe and sound. Anyway, thanks and good luck on your future stories guys. Till then, see you soon :).  
**

* * *

**I'm very sorry that I just uploaded another story here by mistake :P. But here's the real chapter folks, hope you enjoy it :). Oh and thanks Yoshi 2.1 for noticing me. Without that, I probably wouldn't have knew it.**


	5. Aqua

**_Okay folks, Chapter 5 is now available! In this new chapter, we are introduced to a all-new character of mine and what kind of motives he has. This dinosaur is a species of Spinosauridae, but you'll find out yourself. Anyway, this character will be important and there will be all-new Origin chapters later on! Anyway, let's get down to it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Aqua_

The Great Lake, the largest lake of Isla Sorna and the source of all the water for the dinosaurs. Every dinosaur comes here to drink and not just that, it is a peaceful place of paradise ruled by sauropods of all kinds. A Brachiosaurus chomped a twig that was from a very high tree and upon landing, it's front legs tumbling to the ground was enough to send in a shockwave. Numerous species of dinosaurs were otherwise enjoying and it ranged from every herbivorous dinosaur you could think of. However, somewhere near the lake in the shadowy jungles, watched a large predator, a predator that was feared by many. The predator left and began to walk away. It is here that the dinosaur revealed itself. He was an aquatic-blue colour and had navy blue stripes running down his back, a thick heavy tail, powerful pair of legs with sharp talons, a creamy underbelly, two powerful arms with a huge "thumb" claw, and a head that was almost shaped like a crocodile. It had cone-like teeth, ideal for snapping and eating up fish and had huge emerald eyes. This dinosaur was 13 meters long and weighed around 3 tonnes. It was an oversized Baryonyx and he was one that was not to be taken lightly. His name was Aqua, due to his skin colour.

Aqua was a dinosaur who was cloned by Dr. Payne, whom also cloned Scarface. But however, Aqua did not retain a bloodthirsty behaviour and was mostly an honourable dinosaur who liked a solitary lifestyle. Though he mainly hunts fish for a living, he would also hunt any kind of dinosaur that could fill his teeth on. Not only that, but since Dr. Payne tried to kill Aqua for being a complete failure, Aqua has developed an immense amount of hatred for the evil doctor and also vowed to kill him if he ever sees him again. But now, years have passed and Aqua has mostly forgotten about revenge and is living a peaceful life like any other dinosaur. However, Aqua has also fought against Dread on numerous occasions. Though Aqua has never mated, he vows that he will when the time comes.

Aqua was just walking around when he caught sight of something very familiar. Feeling very suspicious, Aqua decides to go investigate on what's going on. As he ran, he thought that he could hear the voices of a vehicle. Knowing this, Aqua ran as fast as he could. Despite his bulk and size, Aqua can reach speeds of 40 mph and when needed, was a fast chaser indeed, Aqua then gave in an alerting roar, causing him to an an adrenaline, boosting his speed to over 45 mph. After trampling through the giant, towering conifers of the forest, Aqua manages to burst out of the foliage and to his surprise, he saw a legion of vehicles and trucks.

Aqua took a quick glimpse of the vehicles and instantly became suspicious when he saw the trucks. Taking a look, Aqua was shocked when he saw that the trucks were carrying real live dinosaurs behind the trucks. Upon seeing one of them, Aqua was further shocked when he saw a familiar Triceratops behind one of the trucks. It was Juggernaut! Aqua knew Juggernaut very well and respected him very much to the point of not fighting against of each other. As Aqua took am closer look, he was even more surprised when h saw some theropods, who were from Dagger's Pack like Speckles, Blue Eyes, Dragbull, Bronx, Zak and Dagger himself. But the thing that startled him the most was the desperate cries of Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior in one of the heavily armoured vehicles. Aqua felt mad about this and wanted to attack, but due to the size and strength of the forces, he was unable to. Aqua grunted angrily before walking off.

Sooner or later, Aqua was surprised when he saw a group of InGen helicopters fly by the fields and onto the vehicles that were carrying the dinosaurs, which were controlled by Dr. Payne. Shocked, Aqua ran off, knowing that this could become a battlefield at any time. But as he ran, he found himself entering the deep conifers of the jungle. Aqua wasn't stupid, considering the fact that he is a Baryonyx. During his lifetime, he has been hunted by Dread and after growing up, he was an intelligent predator, learning on what to do and what not to do. However, Aqua had one big disadvantage. While his skin colour is very beautiful and a perfect weapon for the mating season, it is very predictable in the land and often spoils Aqua's job in hunting. However, with the colour, Aqua is also an excellent aquatic predator in the waters and often hides, waiting for any unlucky dinosaur to take their fresh drink before he would take the killing strike. But for now, it was not hunting time and Aqua was only walking around for some exercise, until he heard of a rumbling footstep.

Thinking that he has been seen, Aqua starts to listen and track down the footsteps. Aqua has a great sense of smell and hearing due to D.N.A overuse by Dr. Payne. As Aqua travelled even further, not only can he hear footsteps, but he was sure that he was also listening to some growls. Eventually, Aqua found himself in the middle of the forest and standing right besides him, a huge, red coloured Tyrannosaurus rex. It was none other then Redback. Aqua took a few steps back and growled meekly, he knew that he wouldn't stand a match against a Tyrannosaurus that reached lengths of 82 feet long and weighing around 15 tonnes. Redback growled calmly on Aqua's presence.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 5 to you guys! Aqua and Redback finally meet face-to-face. Suppose what would the two do? After all, they both are honourable and respect other dinosaurs of different kinds. Also, What's going to happen of Dagger and the others. InGen is surely pissed on Dr. Payne and yes, there will be plentiful O.C's coming up on the next chapter! Rate, review and favour me and the story and yes, if any of you guys have an O.C idea, submit them on your review and I'll be sure to accept them. Anyway, thanks and good luck on your stories. Anyway, BYE :)!**


	6. Torment

**_Oh my GOD guys, took me a bit long, but Chapter 6 is finally up! And I warn you, this chapter will feature a lot of creepy moments and some new O.C's from one of my best friends, Spawnzilla014. In this epic tale, Dr. Payne manages to get to his secret facility and imprisons all the captured dinosaurs he has. Also, he introduces several dinosaurs of his disposal and shows off a secret weapon to use against worldwide destruction! Trust me on this, it's really going to get tough. Tototyrannus7, thank you for your patience, your own idea will also appear, but unfortunately, Amelia will not fall in love with Redback since things would get very complicated and I wouldn't want things rushed up :P. Anyway, read on and ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Torment_

A large facility was seen in the distance, connected by a roadway via gateway, which was the only way to get into the facility itself. However, unlike most other facilities, this one was not abandoned. It looked a bit futuristic and recently built. In fact, this facility was not made or even owned by John Hammond. In fact, it was a secret facility hidden by secret to no one. Suddenly, loud rumbling was heard in the distance. In the roads, several trucks and other heavily armed vehicles roared out of the shadows, driving towards the gateway. Eventually as the vehicles reached the gateway, the enormous gates suddenly opened up, revealing a large army of corrupted InGen scientists and soldiers inside the facility. The vehicles entered and all the vehicles eventually parked near a huge garage. In a very heavily armored truck, emerged a scientist with a surgeon mask, long, white lab coat, black hair, dead-pale skin and blazing white eyes. It was Dr. Payne. And accompanied by him was a huge soldier whom was holding the cage that housed Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior. Not only that, but the other dinosaurs were loaded up into a convoy and sent into the facility itself, still unconscious. "Hehehehehe, that fucking oaf will finally find out what I am really capable of!", Dr. Payne though to himself. "Doctor, the time has come! Let's head in", the soldier added as he dragged the cage. "Affirmative", Dr. Payne replied. Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior cried and howled hopelessly and helplessly as they were dragged about.

As soon as the evil, sadistic doctor entered, he was greeted by a multitude of scientists. "Good job doc. We have way more than enough dinosaurs to completely satisfy us. By the way, our new technology is being tested out and will be prepared once completed", said a soldier. "Dr. Payne, let's escort you to the containment area", another soldier replied. "Granted!", Dr. Payne answered before he took the cage from the soldier's arms and carried the still yelping Tarbosaur infants as he sat in a cargo train and raced off. As soon as Dr. Payne reached his destination, he was surprised o see the massive amount of dinosaurs he has captured. "Let me see. You're Juggernaut, aka, No. 0006 in the InGen creation labs. Nice to see you. It's a pleasure", Dr. Payne sneered as he pointed out to Juggernaut whom had finally woken up. "Oh, and look what do we have here. A few friends we have. A Nothronychus, an Ankylosaurus, a Stegosaurus, a Styracosaurus and boy, do we even have an Argentinosaurus caged up! What do I call you brats? I'll say Skyth for that Therizinosaur, Thorn for that Ankylosaurus, Spikeplate for that Stegosaur due to that awkward tail design, Boomer for that Styracosaur since it would fit in well and as for that Argentinosaurus, well, I guess Gigantor is good enough! Greetings you fellow dinosaurs. My name is Dr. Payne and from now on, I will be your caretaker!", Dr. Payne introduced himself. As soon as he saw another cage, holding a group of theropods, he immediately tossed the cage he was throwing into it. Speckles and Blue Eyes, knowing that the cages contained their infants became out raged and tried to attack, but the evil doctor had set up a lot of security measures to protect himself as he raised the floor where he was standing on. "Oh, Speckles and Blue Eyes, Korean subspecies of the famous Tarbosaurus. Also, grated you've also made up some friends. Those two Carnotaurs I see would be a great addition to me. I guess Dragbull and Bronx will fit them well. As for the Tarbosaur infants, I already know their names since it was decided by InGen itself. Muddy, Tilly and Speckles Junior, how perfect. Oh, another set of some tyrannosaurs. Sad that I don't have a Tyrannosaurus rex, let alone, my beautiful Scarface, I guess this little pack would be perfect. In fact, I've got a variety of Tyrannosaurs", Dr. Payne pointed out before he set his sights on the Tyrannosaur oddball family. Hmm, three juveniles, perfect. I guess I'll call them Amelia for that Albertosaurus, Maverick will fit for the Daspletosaurus and Jagger is perfect for the Gorgosaurus. And, we even have an exaggerated Tarbosaurus here! It's name would be neat for Zak. And, oh look, Dagger, made by Dr. Milo Monsen. I pay tribute to you. I pay tribute to your daughter, Darla. But that's besides the point. Yoshi would be surprised to see when he finds out that I have been keeping this for some time", wondered Dr. Payne. "And last, the supposed ultimate dinosaur, the Ultimasaurus! You haven't been forgotten ever since, but now that you're in my hands, you'll be a perfect addition to my army. Plus, I want your D.N.A for test subject", Dr. Payne said as he pointed out to the Ultimasaurus.

Suddenly, several corrupted InGen guards and soldiers appeared. "Sir, should we showcase your inventions and dinosaurs?", a soldier asked. "OF COURSE!", Dr. Payne roared. "Y... yes sir!", another soldier added as he pressed a button. Suddenly, a gallery of lockers opened up and numerous dinosaurs emerged. One of them was a Carnotaurus who was completely black with pure black armor, exaggerated arms, deadly fingers, powered up legs, a huge mouthful of sharp teeth, a ravenous bull-like head, blood red eyes and was 21 meters (70 feet) long and weighed 16 tonnes. Another one of them was a Muttaburrasaurus with light green skin and blue stripes, had a huge, bulky body, had menacing yellow eyes and was 12 meters (40 feet) long, but the weirdest thing was that it was a carnivore, judging by a piece of meat it was carrying on it's mouth. There was also a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, but this one was far from different to Dread. He was 27 meters (90 feet) long, was mostly a dark grey skin with numerous patches of black, had a huge skull with razor sharp, meat slicing teeth and blood red eyes, but however, his sail was actually 100% bone, not muscle. However, the sail was heavily reinforced and was as armored as an Ankylosaur's armor. Also, there was a Dilophosaurus who was 9 meters (30 feet) long, was green and grey with orange patches, had a purple pouch, had grooved teeth, had a stinger for a tail and had numerous spikes jutting out of it's head. He was also an omnivore. Then, there was a large Pachycephalosaurus that reached lengths of 10 meters (33 feet), was covered with a light-grey skin with white stripes and had a very robust head with a reinforced and steel-armored dome, surrounded with dreadful spikes, although it was a herbivore. Then, there was an Amargasaurus that was 22 meters (73 feet long and had oversized 3 meter long spines piercing out of it's neck and forming a blood-red sail. It had an orange skin with a few black patches. Finally, there was a Giganotosaurus who reached a size even longer than Axel with a size of 22 meters (74 feet) long and was dark red with black stripes and horrifying blood red eyes. He also had scars and bruises all round his body. Dagger was shocked to see the Giganotosaurus, he knew who this dinosaur was. He was one of the most bloodthirsty and powerful opponents he had ever fought. Aside from that, all the dinosaurs released by Dr. Payne had a strange kind of device attached to their chest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to Black Demon the Carnotaurus, Blood Eater the Muttaburrasaurus, Razorback the Spinosaurus, Pinhead the Dilophosaurus, Rhino the Pachycephalosaurus, Long Spike the Amargasaurus and my current most powerful experiment right now, Demon the Giganotosaurus!", Dr. Payne proudly introduced. Dagger knew something was not right, especially from Demon. Besides Sigma, Demon was Dagger's true number one enemy, having fought against each other numerous times and having massive battle scars all around their bodies. Juggernaut was not far from shocked. Demon also resented Juggernaut for giving him his first injury, but that was besides the point. Black Demon, Blood Eater, Pinhead and Demon were all cloned by Dr. Payne himself and knowing how powerful they were, he took extra precautions in keeping them. Dr. Payne then approached the captured dinosaurs and reached his hand into his lab coat pocket. Dr. Payne then took out a device that was almost the exact replica of the devices inserted in the other dinosaurs. "You see, my fellow dinos, this item i'm holding is the Attach Controller Device. Once I will insert this into either of your chests, you will lose every one of your personalities and you will obey no one. NO ONE, BUT ME!", Dr. Payne cackled maniacally. All the dinosaurs, especially Dagger and Juggernaut were outraged on what Dr. Payne was planning, but were too weak to even move and all they could to was watch Dr. Payne laugh evilly as his plans escalated. "Oh, but however, this is an uncompleted model, so it wouldn't be much of a use. But in a few days, you'll be one step closer to listening to me! I hope you enjoy being tortured by your tormentors. As for the babies and juveniles, i'll be taking them to have a good little care from my soldiers. See you next time!", Dr. Payne sneered as he again trapped Muddy, Tilly, Speckles Junior, Amelia, Maverick and Jagger and walked off with them. Blue Eyes and Zak howled hopelessly as they saw their children being taken. But the worst was yet to come.

Black Demon, Blood Eater, Razorback, Pinhead, Rhino, Long Spike and Demon immediately approached the helpless dinosaurs and all of them growled furiously. Dagger knew he wouldn't last long against his nemesis and closed his eyes. Black Demon thrashed Dragbull and Bronx, Blood Eater furiously attacked Skyth, Thorn and Boomer, Razorback spent no time in viciously hacking down Speckles, Blue Eyes and Zak, Pinhead assaulted Spikeplate, Rhino rammed Spikeplate, causing him to roar in pain and cough up blood, Long Spike stomped and crushed Gigantor with his massive weight and finally, Demon brutally rampaged and assaulted both Dagger and Juggernaut whom he resented so much. All the dinosaurs roared and screamed in agony as they were slashed, hacked stomped, bitten and attacked without remorse. It was now a complete misery as the dinosaurs were now suffering immense torture. Dagger knew that it was the end of not just him, but to his pack, family and Juggernaut and his subordinates as well. Unless a miracle happens from nowhere...

* * *

**Well, here you go! Black Demon, Blood Eater, Rhino and Long Spike are all owned by me. Blood Eater was heavily requested by Tototyrannus7 and Razorback and Pinhead belong to Spawnzilla014 while Demon's rights go to Yoshi 2.1. Looks like the dinosaurs are now on torture. But no need to worry, we have Redback all right :). Also, Spawnzilla014 has more O.C's in his disposal. Carney, also a Carnotaurus will make a future appearance, along with others and as I said before, no Redback and Amelia couple since I don't want to throw Amelia in a radioactive liquid and mutate her into an adult, sorry Tototyrannus7 :(. Plus, there will be a Dino File like always and yes, I also must be working on a Chaos File. There will be a lot of Origin Chapters and I also want to work on some future titles. Also, the next title will more heavily focus on Dylan and Regina and who knows, there might even be a couple between them. Anyway, rate, review and favor me and the story and if yo may, you can submit your O.C via review and message. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this and I hope you will make an awesome FanFic. Anyway, see you later, BYE :)!**


	7. Rescue Mission

**_Chapter 7 is up! In this super long, thrilling, intense chapter, Buck is defeated and also captured by Dr. Payne's forces, but they are not alone. Two new recruits, sent by John Hammond are sent to stop them. But will the duo succeed in rescuing the Trike? Or will Payne obtain a new tool of destruction? This new chapter has a lot more action scenes inspired by the PSP game, Pursuit Force. Also one of the new characters shares the name and some appearance from a memorable character from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Anyway, read more to find out!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Rescue Mission_

In the midst of a heavy, thick forest, a heavily armored truck roared out of the conifers and viciously dashed into the ground. Bluebirds, which were having a peaceful rest were startled and flocked off in separate huge flocks. Inside the truck as it seems were two male recruits from InGen. Both wore soldier attires with camouflage adapted clothing, tracking systems and powerful military weaponry. The only difference was from facial appearance. One had brown hair with protective orange goggles, wore a soldier helmet and had blue eyes. The other had brown eyes, wore a mask to conceal his features and had glossy black hair. The two were traveling inside the forest and into the grassy plains when suddenly they received a signal call from none other than John Hammond.

"Hello, what is it. Is contact okay Hammond?", the masked recruit asked. "If you meant okay, we've been set up Roach! The commander is dead! Shot numerous times at the head and stomach with a fatal blow to the heart. I sent a team to capture a horde of dinosaurs, but turns out, our commander leading the army was a fake! Instead, Dr. Payne was somehow able to escape prison and return to the island to plan worldwide destruction. And to top it all off, he has corrupted a lot of our highest ranked members and using them for his evil gains!", Hammond answered furiously. "What?! You meant that Dr. Payne has escape prison and used us as pawns?! Also, the commander left us off in the forest and never returned. We wondered ever since and now this is our result?! Tell me Hammond, what has happened?!", the other soldier asked, felling very shocked. "Glad you're okay Aaron. I thought you were both killed. But ever since, we're suffering from numerous problems and at anytime, Dr. Payne could even plan an unsuspecting attack. But however, I do have some good news. Some of Payne's forces are returning to capture Buck, a very powerful bull Triceratops whom they missed. It may seem that they may also capture other dinosaurs if they want. I want the two of you to get to Buck and save him. If he is captured, I want you to chase Payne's vehicles and free the captured dinosaur. Once you do, eliminate any enemy target you could find and Buck will reunite with his herd. I know this is something I must not assign you with, but it's mandatory for now. Care to accept it?", Hammond asked. Roach, the masked man chuckled a bit before answering "Well, this is a challenge I've really been waiting for. I'm in for the show". "Me too mate", said Aaron, the other soldier. "I'm glad you've accepted it. To help you out, I've installed a tractor radar to signify where Buck is. Also, the mounted machine gun at the back of the truck is a must. I've given you a good amount of weapons and I've also given you a radar on where Dr. Payne's soldiers are. Once you find Buck, save him and take down every one of our targets. Once you do, return to base immediately. Good luck, I hope you'll survive", Hammond answered before the radio shut itself off. "Don't worry Hammond, this mission is ours", Roach replied. "Let's go!", Aaron screamed before he turned on the gears and roared off to find Buck.

Meanwhile, Dr. Payne's forces has somehow managed to track down Buck and Juggernaut's herd. Buck howled defensively as he fought with all he had. Buck destroyed numerous vehicles and trashed and gored a lot of the attacking soldiers before finally being overwhelmed. The soldiers and vehicles gang banged Buck roared in agony as he has shot, but still hasn't giving up. Buck roared furiously before going into a blind rampage and continued in destroying even more, but it all came to an end when Buck was again shot by vehicles. After finally getting hit by a devastating rocket launcher at the side, Buck finally submitted and fell to the ground, much to the shock of Juggernaut's herd who were standing in the background. "Guys, let's take him in!", a soldier alerted as the Triceratops was ensnared by cable wires and loaded into a truck. The vehicles soon left off, to the horror of the herd who have lost their last leader. Meanwhile, Aaron and Roach's truck had a loud beep alert by the time Buck was taken away. "We're close to Buck, hang in there!", Aaron shouted as he drove faster. "Leave it to me, I'll free Buck. You try to fend off any attack and be sure to use any weapon you could use!", Roach ordered. "Roger that!", Aaron replied. Suddenly, the truck rose out of the bushes of the forest and into the fields where they were able to find Buck, trapped in a huge truck with four other smaller trucks serving as bodyguards. "I'm ready when you are. I've got my guns loaded and ready. Dry to ram and damage these cars as much as I could. If you're having probs, I'll be there to help you", said Roach as he raised up from his seat and braced himself as if he was going to jump. "Let's get ready!", Aaron declared as he homed in for the enemy vehicles. Suddenly, a corrupted InGen soldier was alerted by a truck sound and was shocked when he saw that Aaron and Roach was tailing them. "What the fuck?! What the heck are these assholes following us? Get your weapons ready!", the soldier cried.

"We're tracked!", Aron cried out. "Don't worry, I've got this on my toes", Roach declared. Immediately as Aaron and Roach's truck swerved closer to the enemy vehicles, Roach suddenly leaped and safely landed to the roof without an injury. "You fucking bastard! How'd you managed to get here?!", a guard roared as he prepared his shotgun. But without even a notice, a gunshot rang out. The guard screamed in howling agony as Roach shot him dead in the head with his trusty pistol. "Noooooo! You'll pay for this!" another guard screamed as he repeatedly shot his shotgun at Roach who somehow managed to duck for cover, dodging them. Finally, Roach finished the guard off with a swift shot to the head, causing the guard to fall over to his seat, dead. The driver tried to reach for his handgun, but Roach didn't let that happen and shot him off too. Immediately, Roach leaped and kicked the driver at the face, causing him to fall out of the car and into the plains and for the InGen soldier to take control of the vehicle. "Hey dude, nice shooting! I'll destroy the vehicles. You try to get Buck off the cage!", said Aaron in a walkie-talkie. "No problem mate. I'll handle this myself", Roach replied as he reloaded his handgun and placed it in his pocket while also grabbing a shotgun at the back.

Aaron suddenly took out a handgun of his own and started to shoot the guards at the guard trucks, when suddenly, a soldier out of nowhere, leaped to the front of the car. You're not going anywhere, you douche!", the soldier cried as he released his handgun and tried to shoot Aaron. But the young InGen soldier was smart enough to duck and avoid the bullets from killing him in time. "Eat this!", Aaron roared as he fired his pistol twice, killing the soldier as he slipped to the plains. "Well that was a close one!", said Aaron as he sighed with relief. He then continued to shoot the drivers from the guard trucks in an effort to take them out. Meanwhile, Roach managed to plant an explosive bomb and secretly set if off and hid it while also getting prepared to jump to the truck. With the shotgun in hand, Roach climbed himself to the roof of the truck and struggled as he balanced to maintain his standing difference as the car was uncontrollably being driven. "3, 2, 1 GO!", Roach counted as he managed to jump to the main truck. The guard truck which Roach was driving suddenly homed onto a guard truck, much to the horror of the guards and soldiers. "Oh, FUCK!", the driver spat his last before both trucks collided and the bomb detonated, blowing both trucks up and killing all the passengers in the opposite truck, to the shock of Aaron who was trying to destroy it. "Well that was a close one Roach. Anyway, time to dispatch the other two!", Aaron replied.

"Whoa!", Roach cried out as he struggled to balance, when suddenly, a guard popped out of nowhere. "Oh, crap!", Roach shouted as he ducked to avoid a fatal blow from the guard's shotgun. Roach then shot shot the guard at the stomach, causing him to howl in pain and agony as he fell to the roof, clutching his bloody wound. Roach then got up and continued his way to the front, but not before he approached the guard. "No! Have mercy! I was only following orders! I really didn't want any of this to happen! Just let me live, PLEASE!", the guard cried cowardly, begging for his life. Roach showed no pity and simply kicked the the guard to the ground. The guard screamed as he fell to the ground, but finally met his death wish when a large wheel approached him with a loud, cracking voice and brutally squashed him. After a tough travel, Roach finally managed to make his way to the front where he was encountered by a soldier and the driver. "You'll pay for killing off my subordinates!", the soldier roared as he fired his pistol towards Roach. Roach would have almost been killed, had he not ducked in time. "Sayonara!", Roach sneered as he aimed his shotgun and killed the soldier with a direct shot to the skull. Why you little motherfucker! I'm gonna kill you for this!", the driver cried as he shot his pistol, but Roach was still able to dodge them and kill the driver with a shot to the chest before kicking the driver off the truck and taking control over it. "Contact. Aaron, I've managed to take control over the truck. While i'll try to free Buck, you try to make sure none of the guards reach me. Get it!", Roach ordered. "Roger that mate!", Aaron answered before driving towards one of the trucks. "Alright, now the real problem begins", Roach replied with seriousness before going off to free the imprisoned Triceratops.

Aaron was struggling to get a good shot on the trucks as they were surprisingly swift and nimble, yet very heavy. "Damn it! Since when did Dr. Payne manage to get control over these advanced trucks. These are so freaking annoying!", Aaron grumbled as he tried to shoot. "Contact, I've almost managed to free Buck. Just hang on to it!", Roach cried out in his walkie-talkie. "Do I look like i'm in a good time of talking?! I'm under attack!", Aaron replied. "Ugh, things just get more and more awkward", Roach joked. "Just get to work mate!", Aaron replied. "Alright, alright! Just calm down, will you?", Roach answered before continuing to free Buck. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Roach finally managed to sneak past and eliminate the defenses by severely weakening the cable wires and unlocking the gate behind the truck. Immediately after that, Buck woke up and roared furiously when at the same time, Roach set off a bomb that would detonate in 15 seconds and immediately climbed out of the truck, causing Aaron to close into Roach. "Hey Aaron! Try to get closer! You want me to get blown to smithereens?!", Roach roared. "Okay, calm down, I know you're attempting to get out. Now JUMP!", Aaron cried out. Suddenly, the gates started to get violently banged. Buck was somehow able to tear through the cable wires and was ready to get out at anytime. Without a second thought, Roach jumped out of the truck and safely landed towards Aaron, when suddenly, the gates violently opened with a bang. Buck the Triceratops roared as he escaped and the the ruck suddenly blew up. The now, destroyed and charred truck then fell to the ground and crashed into a nearby truck with a thud. However, Buck wouldn't leave without a surprise. With sheer fury, the bull Triceratops started to rampage towards the three trucks right in front of him. "Wow! Looks like your friend also wants an invitation", Aaron joked. "Well, how about we just let him in and make the party more fun", Roach answered. "Oh shit, we're fucked up!", a guard panicked as he saw Buck chase him. Although the truck drove as fast as it could, Buck howled in fury as he violently swerved his head upwards and sent the truck flying and colliding to the ground, creating a loud explosion and killing everyone inside. "NOOOOOOO" You fucking bastard! You'll pay for this!", a soldier roared as he shot his shotgun numerous times, but it only seemed to make the Triceratops more aggravated. In an instant, Buck destroyed the vehicle and killed everyone inside by ramming and blowing it up. Buck then stopped and Aaron's truck took a very steep curve before facing towards the Triceratops.

"Well, he could be mad about us as well", said Aaron, looking very nervous. "Well, let's just hope it won't happen", Roach answered. But suddenly, to the surprise of the two soldiers, Buck only gave a signal call. Turns out, Aaron and Roach were shocked to see that the Trike was actually helping them escape and returning the favor. "Wow! Look's like Buck is thanking us for helping him", said Roach. Buck then gave a loud, pleasant howl, a howl of friendliness. It seems that Buck was finally starting to praise a mere human being for saving him i the clutches of the evil soldiers and guards sent by Dr. Payne. "Hey, thanks dude! Without you, we'd probably would have been in big trouble", Aaron replied. Buck then turned around and started to leave to reunite with his herd, but not before taking one last look at Aaron an Roach. "Thanks", Roach replied. Buck then growled calmly and ran off. "Wow, for a dinosaur this big, he's actually quite fast, isn't he?", Aaron asked. "I wouldn't expect a Trike to pay respect to us. But he is super fast indeed", Roach answered. Suddenly, the radio started to beep. Aaron and Roach knew it was John Hammond and didn't waste a time in answering the call.

"How did it go?", Hammond asked. "Well, it was a success. We've managed to stop the forces from getting to Dr. Payne's lab facility and set Buck free", Aaron answered. "Congratulations to you two! I never thought that you two would work very efficiently to get the job done!", Hammond wondered. "Well, the shining moment was at the end. Buck rampaged at the enemy vehicles, but was in fact returning the favor by helping us. He later thanked us before setting off to find his herd", said Roach as he told his experience. "My god, really?! I never expected a dinosaur to become friends with you!", Hammond replied with shock. "The mission wasn't that easy though. I had a really tough time in trying to dispatch the enemy vehicles and trust me, it really pissed me off", Aaron replied. "Don't worry bro. You did a great job. Without you, I would have probably been killed right now", Roach answered. "Great job on you two. You, along with Dylan and Regina are the perfect soldiers in this. Anyway, I want you to return to the base. Maybe you need some rest and who knows, We don't have much of a purpose here for now", Hammond asked. "Well Hammond, we were planning on doing that. I wouldn't expect you'd answer something that we were planning", Aaron replied. Hammond laughed slightly before answering "Well, what are you waiting for. You've done a great job and i'm really impressed. Anyway, I'm signing off. I'll see you two at the facility. Be there on time okay", Hammond answered before the radio shut off. "Well, I think I've had enough for a day. Let's go home", Aaron asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna need a drink. I'm taking a nap for some time. Wake me when we get there okay?", Roach asked before laying down and closing his eyes before he sighed. "Well, here we go!", Aaron cried as he turned on the gears and raced off to Hammond's facility. They had enough for patrolling the island and doing missions for some time.

* * *

**Well, another very, very long chapter here today. As I said before, the character of Roach is kinda inspired and takes the name from a similar character of the same name in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Oh, and this chapter was a really long and a complex one to make. Really, 3,100 words, that's insane! Anyway, Redback and Aqua are returning for the next chapter along with an extra Chaos File. Rate, review and favor me and the story and still, O.C requests are welcome at PM and in a review. Also, we will get to some Dino Files and the long-anticipated Origin chapters soon enough. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll look out for the next chapter. Till then, see ya, BYE ;)!**


	8. Chaos File 3

**Well guys, the wait is over and Chaos File 3 is finally here! We will finally see some new mutant dinosaurs from Chaos Effect! Now, let's get into some things and forget about T. rex for some time. Anyway, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chaos Files Pt. 3**

**Velociraptoryx**

_Meaning: Swift Seizing Wing  
Length: 5 meters meters (18 feet) long  
Height: 2 meters (6 feet) long  
Diet: Carnivore  
Special Attributes: Intelligence level enhanced, powered up legs and sharpened claws and serrated teeth, eyes able to glow in the dark, heavily feathered allowing for good insulation, excellent social level at making packs of different raptors, increased mobility and large wingspan capable enough to glide._

_Info._

This is yet, another failed experiment of Chaos Effect. We've been trying to create the perfect raptor and we eventually failed when we mixed in the D.N.A of the Velociraptor and Archaeopteryx, resulting in this mutant. Originally, only five Velociraptoryx's were ever cloned, but soon after knowing, they broke out and killed off numerous guards and scientists before escaping into the forest. We were able to eventually track down and exterminate three of them, but however, the other two, a male and a female had mated and bore a son before they were killed by a clan of raptors. Turns out, these raptors have a great amount of intelligence and are very social with all kinds of raptors, even the most vicious one. The last time we saw this new Velociraptoryx, it was gathering a pack of over a hundred raptors and have already set up a huge headquarters at a cave deep in the forest. This new raptor's name is Klaw. Klaw, like all the Velociraptoryx's, is very brutal and vicious in battle, but is very caring , honorable and loyal to his pack. As it turns out, Klaw can even interbreed, showing that he has a Velociraptor mate. In terms of battle, these breeds of Raptors are very formidable. They are way faster than any kind of raptor and can even outrun an ostrich dinosaur. These dinosaurs also have a more sharper and deadlier arsenal than the normal Raptors, have an intelligence level that can almost match ours, are excellent trackers in the night due to their eyes, are very heavily feathered, compared to the Raptors and to top everything off, they could even climb trees like a Microraptor and even glide gracefully! Currently, InGen are always trying to take down any dinosaurs affiliated with Chaos Effect and Klaw is unfortunately one of them. But however, we're going to have to track the Velociraptoryx down before trying to take it head-on...

* * *

**Megalodontosaurus rex**

_Meaning: Big Southern Lizard King  
Length: 25 meters (82 feet) long  
Height: 8 meters (27 feet) long  
Diet: Carnivore  
Special Attributes: Powered up jaw power, Increased mobility and speed, powerful arms and sharp, serrated claws, huge, ribbon stripping teeth, reinforced body and bone and Megalodon features, giving it aquatic abilities_

_Info._

Experiment No. 0020 was one of the weirdest experiments we ever dared to go onto. The D.N.A we've decided to go on for were Tyrannosaurus rex and Giganotosaurus, but not before a fellow scientist advised us to install the D.N.A of the legendary super-shark known as Megalodon. At first, we researchers and John Hammond felt nervous, but eventually we decided to go along with it. This resulted in us creating one of the most bizarre and unique dinosaurs we've made. Retaining both T. rex and Giganotosaurus features, we also managed to introduce several features present only in the Great White Shark and Megalodon, with fused lungs/gills, completely aqua-blue skin and retaining some fins, the most notable being on it's spine and tail. This experiment created a Megalodontosaurus rex which was known as Sharktooth and as always was deemed a failure. Immediately after cloning, Sharktooth destroyed the underwater gates below and later escaped to the rivers of Isla Sorna where he now dwells. He is also one of the very few dinosaurs affiliated with Chaos Effect that has escaped without a single human casualty. Outside the wild, Sharktooth is a vicious, bloodthirsty, cruel and terrifying monster that has to be taken cautiously. Sharktooth has the massively powerful jaw power and body shape of the Tyrannosaurus, the arms, teeth and the physical strength of a Giganotosaurus and the modified features of Megalodon. In battle, he is known for killing and orphaning numerous dinosaurs and shows no pity to any dinosaur whatsoever. Every team sent out to kill Sharktooth have always failed and even some of the hunters fall prey. Also, Sharktooth has numerous scars from other dinosaurs, especially his rival Clamp Jaw, a Sarcosuchus. In addition to being a deadly hunter in the ground, Sharktooth has gained attention as he also an even bigger threat in the water. Thanks to his lungs and gills being fused, Sharktooth can breathe effortlessly without having to worry from getting drowned. There were some rumors that Sharktooth has escaped to the Pacific Ocean and is preying on any marine life there while also stating that he could land on the United States at any time, but these were eventually proven wrong when the cruel, ruthless mutant hybrid was seen fishing on the lakes of Isla Sorna. But hopefully, once we will track down the lake where lives, Sharktooth will eventually meet his end and we will finally complete our long-time mission for eliminating him.

* * *

**Wow! Well that was one tough cookie to make! Anyway, i'm sorry if I made this chapter too long to write down, my progress just slowed down, that's all. But don't worry my viewers and friends. The files will continue later on! Anyway, rate, comment and favor me and the story and for one advice, can some of you may help me in making up the new Origin chapters? That would mean a lot to me. Anyway, thanks and look out for the next chapter. Till then, BYE :)!**


	9. Theropod Gamble!

**_Well guys, Redback and Aqua returns in Chapter 8! In this new story, Redback has to deal with Aqua, Sid and his brothers, but what happens when a pair of familiar murderous enemies jump out of nowhere and rushes in to attack, Redback has no choice but to do the impossible! Read on to find out!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Theropod Gamble!_

Redback and Aqua glared at each other for what it seemed like forever. While Redback remained calm and growled softly, Aqua felt nervous and buckled a bit, not wanting to fight against a over-sized Tyrannosaurus . However, Redback then snored at the skies and then roared loudly, scaring Aqua and causing him to back away for over 40 feet. However, Redback wasn't going to attack. Instead, he was alerted by the presence of three other dinosaurs. Redback turned backwards and took a glimpse of Sid and his brothers who were hiding inside the bushes. Knowing that they were tracked, the Ceratosaurs had no choice but to leave and confront. It was at this point that Redback finally lost his patience and roared furiously at the Ceratosaurs. While Sid's brothers backed down, Sid himself did not. Redback was now tired of Sid since he's been tracking him for hours. Aqua was quite shocked to a family pack of a Ceraosaurus, entirely composed on brothers. Redback, while calm and not always on the mood to fight had a short temper and was a huge force to be reckoned with. Redback again roared loudly, causing a flock of Passenger Pigeons to immediately soar out of the fields. Redback was about to leave when suddenly, he heard a huge roar approaching him.

Redback smelled before he turned around and, to the shock of Sid, his brothers, Aqua and Redback himself, another Tyrannosaurus rex came bursting out of the Tyrannosaurus was entirely black, save for some grey patches and scars and a demonic pair of blood-red eyes. It was none other than Novas, the Omega T. rex! Novas growled at the five theropods, saliva dripping from his terrible, bacteria-ridden mouthful of bone-crushing teeth. He was actually looking for a tasty bite. Redback knew about Novas. They have met and he wouldn't back down for a fight. Novas turned his attention towards Redback before he roared and darted right ahead of him. However, Redback didn't even flinch by Novas's instant reaction and by the time Novas was ready to make an attack, Redback clashed his skull right into Novas's. Both Tyrannosaurs growled and roared as they entered a state of power struggle.

Aqua, Sid and his brothers watched in shock and awe as they saw the two mighty genetically altered Tyrannosaurs duke out in a brutal battle. Redback threw Novas off guard after forcefully pushing into him and delivered a combo with a thick, muscular tail swipe. Novas growled in pain as his face was whacked by Redback's tail and was sent colliding into the bushes. Redback then roared in triumph before getting into defensive position. Novas then got up and breathed heavily, furious that he was being outmatched by another Tyrannosaurus. Though Novas was obviously bigger, it was Redback who was getting the upper hand, due to his sheer cleverness and advanced capabilities. Novas then recklessly charged again to attack Redback, only to fail miserably as Redback managed to block off the attacks and then thrash him with numerous headbutts and rams. Novas screamed in agony as he was getting beaten, but Redback wasn't done yet. He then lowered his head and surprisingly threw Novas into the air. Novas shrieked as he flew and fell to the ground with a massive thud.

Novas growled in anger and struggled tried to get up. On the other hand Aqua, Sid and his brothers looked at Redback and instantly became shocked on what this Tyrannosaurus was. Fresh and new, Redback was a powerhouse and was actually capable of talking out Novas without wearing himself out. Redback was about to leave his opponent lying in the round when suddenly, a huge roar was heard. Inside the forest, a massive 60 foot long carnosaur crashed into the battlefield. He was mostly grey with black patterns all over him. He was Axel the Charcharadontosaurus, and he wasn't going down without a single, good bite from his lethal, flesh-slicing teeth.

Redback only growled back as he saw Axel. Axel didn't even care and homed in to attack Redback, when suddenly, to the shock of Redback, Aqua and Sid's brothers, Sid deliberately jumped into the field and with his strength, rammed Axel with all he had. Axel roared in pain as he was hit by such impact,causing two bloody punctures from Sid's hons and for Axel to crash to the ground. Sid then roared furiously at Axel before rushing in to attack. Unknown to Redback and Aqua, Sid and Axel were mortal enemies ever since Axel attacked the Ceratosaurus when he was an infant. Even before his and his brothers's birth, Axel ravenously attack and killed Sid's father, leaving him and his siblings to be raised by his mother. Sid then lived peacefully with his mother when suddenly, the relentless Charcharadontosaurus returned to get another meal. Sid's mother fiercely defended her children, but at the cost of her own life. Sid and his brothers barely escaped and had a harsh childhood. Since then, the three brothers, especially Sid swore vengeance against Axel and vowed to kill him for his parents. Back to the present, Sid viciously attacked Axel, biting and clawing him at the head and stomach. But Axel wasn't going down. Instead, the mighty Charcharadontosaurus raised himself up and growled at his nemesis. Sid wouldn't give up against someone who has scarred his life and continued to attack, but suddenly, he himself was being attacked. Axel rammed Sid and then grabbed him by the spine, causing Sid to roar in agony as Axel's razor-sharp teeth slashed through Sid's spine, blood gushing down to the ground. Axel however showed no mercy at all and to the shock of Sid's parents, Redback and Aqua, threw Sid to the ground, severely injuring the powerful Ceratosaurus.

Axel roared furiously and was slowly walking towards Sid while licking his teeth, preparing to finish him off with his bite, but when he was about to close into the injured Sid, Aqua suddenly rushed into the way and roared fiercely, to Redback's surprise. Axel backed down a little, but still wasn't afraid of the oversized Baryonyx. Axel then snarled viciously before homing in for Aqua instead. Aqua was able to dodge Axel's charge and latch onto his stomach with his claws. Axel roared in pain as his stomach was punctured, but Aqua wasn't going to give in. Instead, he bit into Axel, despite his weak teeth compared to tyrannosaurs and carnosaurs. Axel kept roaring in pain as Aqua still tried to attack him in an effort to save Sid. But however, to Redback's surprise, Novas, who was also watching the whole fight managed to et back to his feet and growled furiously before he set his sights on Aqua and Axel. Aqua was going to attack Axel one more time when suddenly, Novas appeared from nowhere and ramed into Aqua and Axel. Both dinosaurs roared in agony as they toppled to the ground, but Novas wanted more.

Aqua managed to get back up, but in the instant, Novas started to already brutally thrash Aqua around. Aqua screamed in agony as he was rammed. Novas then swiped him off with his tail and then with one final swing from his head, threw the Baryonyx to the ground. While Axel also got up, Novas then approached the Charcharadontosaurus and at the same moment, both roared aggressively at each other, meaning both murderous dinosaurs were in for business. But however before the two predators charged in, a huge, red foot stomped into the battlefield. Redback also arrived, this time, he was extremely ticked off on how unfair Axel and Novas fight. It was now a triple threat battle: Two giant, Chaos mutated Tyrannosaurus rex's and a sole, over-sized Charcaradontosaurus. And it wasn't going to be normal battle like everyday.

Sid's brothers, who were hiding on one of the bushes in the conifers watched complete surprise and didn't know what could happen. Aqua and Sid, though injured were strong enough to struggle and watch the battle between the three predators unravel. As Redback, Novas and Axel growled and snarled at each other, all three theropods suddenly ran into each other. Novas was the first to attack as he whacked Axel off clean with his tail before challenging Redback. Novas furiously attacked Redback, even attempting to get a bite to the throat, but the Tyrannosaurus was able to dodge the fatal strike in time before retaliating with a flurry of rams and headbutts. As Novas was being thrashed, Axel suddenly attacked Redback from behind. Redback roared in pain as he was attacked and lost focus on the Omega T. rex, but was extremely angered on what Axel was doing. With his raw strength, Redback shrugged Axel off, but the Charcharadontosaurus wouldn't just give up. With a roar, Axel recklessly attacked the Tyrannosaurus, only to be met with another set of ramming. Novas then tried to snkeak up to Redback and try to surprise attack him, but even though he was more focused on battering Axel, Redback's haring already predicted Novas's presence. Just as Novas was going to attack, Redback roared furiously as he whacked his tail into Axel's face, causing him to roar in pain and agony, but Redback who wasn't done yet, dragged Axel right into Novas, sending both dinosaurs to collide with each other. In the middle of collision, Axel suddenly twisted his left ankle, causing him to howl in pain before falling to the ground, while Novas managed to keep himself strong. Novas growled furiously at Redback, who also replied back with his snarl before the two Tyrannosaurs collided their skulls into each other, once again starting another power struggle. Novas growled as his feet forcefully scraped through the ground with his claws while Redback was losing his balance and stating to push back. It seemed that Novas was winning judging that he was clearly the bigger opponent and had more brute force, compared to Redback. Then, suddenly, Redback roared loudly and to the surprise of Aqua, Sid and his brothers, knocked Novas off his balance. Redback then rammed Novas before delivering the final blow with a bone-crunching bite to his knees. Novas shrieked in howling agony as his knees were brutally shattered by Redback's bite. Novas then fell to the ground with a thud.

Redback panted as he tried to catch his breath. Novas and Axel both laid at the ground, their legs completely damaged by Redback himself. Axel was the first to get up, but kept roaring in pain due to the amount of damage to his ankle. Axel then faced towards Redback, who was now not in a mood to fight anyway. Desiring revenge, Axel roars in fury before limping off to the conifers of the forest. At the same time, Novas also managed to get himself up, but his leg condition was far worse than Axel's. Novas simply did not face towards Redback and growled very weakly and screamed in pain before heading off to the forests in order to get some rest. As a result, both carnivores failed to get a meal for itself. Redback had successfully managed to defend both Sid and Aqua from being killed. Redback first approached Sid and growled softly at him At this point, Sid managed to lift himself up and took a look at the direction where Axel left. Though he failed at killing his nemesis, Sid afterwards thanked Redback from saving him, whom was then joined by his two brothers. Soon enough, Aqua also managed to get himself up with some difficulty, but was more willing to thank Redback and gave him a respectful growl. Redback felt satisfied that he was now being treated with respect by four other dinosaurs from different species.

Redback was prepared to leave before he stopped to take a look at Sid, his brothers and Aqua, all of whom immediately set their sights on. At this moment, Redback called them, a sign of invitation to four dinosaurs felt nervous initially whether to join Redback or not. Suddenly, to the surprise of Redback, Sid followed the Tyrannosaur's back, followed by his brothers. Aqua took a close look at the skies before also joining. All four of the theropods growled in honor and respect, a sign Redback never had. Despite being the youngest, Redback decided to form a new pack for himself. With himself as leader, Redback appointed Aqua as second-in-command, Sid as third-in-command and his brothers a lower-class, yet still keeping them as being very important. Redback then roars at the sunset before he walks away to the great grasslands, followed by his newly created pack, consisting of Sid, his brothers, Aqua and Redback himself. A new journey was about to begin for them.

* * *

**Alright guys! Here is what you hoped for! The first, tense battle Redback had, only to defend a group of dinosaurs from Novas and Axel. However, Sid and Axel's rivalry isn't over yet and we're not sure yet what Aqua is capable of. As for Redback, he will be defending his new pack as efficiently as Zak did for him years ago. Well, it's time for the Origin Chapters to emerge. After that, a few chapters and we're heading on to the final part of the series, A T. rex's Legacy. Rate, review and favor me and story and if you feel inspired, you may create a dinosaur story similar to this. Anyway, thank you to anybody who has read this and good luck to your stories as well. See you soon :)!**


	10. Juggernaut's Origin

**_Before I start, you may notice that I haven't been making much Origin Chapters about some dinosaurs. So, in order to wrap things up, I've decided to include numerous Origins of many of the main characters. But first, we'll start off with Juggernaut, since he was the first to be created. Juggernaut's birth wasn't something to ordinary, unlike some of the dinosaurs you're seeing in here. Anyway, let's get down to it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Juggernaut's Origin_

The low wind breezed as huge laboratory was visible in between the great fields and the towering forests. The sound of birds cried out from the skyline as the avian's flew past the lab. On the outside were colossal, hovering fluffs of clouds that blanketed the clear blue skies. Inside the forests was a place of screeching animals, ranging from squirrels, monkeys, snakes and rats and a place where blankets of green leaves covered the air, shielding the shining sunlight emitting from the sun. Inside the laboratory, however was an entirely different case.

In the laboratory, there were numerous signs and slogans that had labels marked "InGen". This company had been opened up and had become very successful in their career. Their ultimate job however, was to create the most powerful and amazing animals that existed for over millions of years. They were the dinosaurs, massive prehistoric beasts that have changed the course of the world and have made en everlasting impact since their extinction 65 million years ago. And that's not it. Several scientists were walking past a small, grey-colored hallway, that were only lighted by multiple small, white lights."Umm, do you think that our experiment would finally be complete?", a scientist questioned. "No problem mate. This time, we're sure not to fail this time", the other scientist answered. "Okay. But I have a feeling that things could get bad around these parts", the first scientist replied, sounding nervous before the two enter a lab doorway.

Suddenly, outside, in the deep green bushes that cover the boundaries of the forests, a huge predator was ever watching the lab so patiently. It was sheltered by the foliage it was hiding in and only it's demonic red eyes peeked through. The mysterious predator growled before setting it's eyes on the lab again, for a good meal to get it's teeth onto.

Meanwhile, the two scientists enter a huge room, filled with large supercomputers, numerous scientists doing their usual work and small containers with strange blue liquid inside them, but what really made this room so mysterious was the gigantic container on the center. While it was filled with blue liquid, unlike the other, smaller containers that only held the D.N.A of some dinosaurs, this container was actually holding a large dinosaur, ready to be born. There were initials on the container that were marked "0006 JUGGERNAUT". An old man holding a cane was also staring at the large behemoth directly near the container itself. This was none other than John Hammond, multi-billionaire and CEO of InGen.

The two scientists immediately walked towards Hammond to ask for their experiment "Hello Hammond. We are pleased to meet you. Sorry to say, but are we a bit late?", one of the scientists asked. "Greetings doctors! I've been expecting you for quite a long time. And don't worry, but you're not late at all, in fact, you're just fine here. Feel free to take a seat and relax", Hammond greeted with a slight chuckle. "Umm, Hammond. Will this experiment finally be a success, compared to our previous ones", another one of the scientists questioned. Don't get distraught, our precious little dinosaur will be born in under 5 minutes. Why don't you wait for some time and take a rest", Hammond answered. "Okay, but I just hope this wouldn't be mindless", the scientist added nervously. Both scientists then sat on a couch and took a sigh. Meanwhile, Hammond continued to stare up at the glass container. "Oh, how much I wanted to see you alive, my pet. Please, once you're finally born, i'll set you free to find a home where you could live", Hammond muttered.

Suddenly, after 4 minutes and in an unsuspected shock, a loud, terrifying roar echoed throughout the whole lab, causing both scientists that were sitting on the couch for a rest to quickly jump out in fear. "Oh no!I hope things just don't come off like last time before!", one of the scientists panicked. "Yeah, and another thing. Why does everything bad happen every time we're in the middle of cloning?!", another replied in question. "Oh no! Novas!", Hammond screamed. Just then, a huge footstep was heard which as then followed by a loud, aggressive roar and then, a shocking collapse of a wall. What followed afterwards was a cloud of dust that later cleared off to reveal a huge, black Tyrannosaurus.

"It's Novas!", numerous scientists panicked as they ran around, looking for exits. "Oh no! You're right mate, we're really screwed!", one of the scientists near the couch screeched. "You know what? I really feel unlucky, especially on Chaos Effect!", another one replied. Novas looked around patiently before roaring ferociously and rampaging on the laboratory. Novas growled as he lowered his head and shook it towards a supercomputer, causing it to fly upwards and get smashed to the ground, a burst of flames, following afterwards. A scientist was unfortunate enough to fall for the black Tyrannosaur's jaws and the poor man screamed in pain and agony as he was crushed by Novas's huge teeth and jaws and gobbled like a cake. Suddenly, back at the central container, the dinosaur suddenly opened up it's eyes and, hearing the voices of a Tyrannosaurus, snarled angrily.

Novas, some of the scientists and Hammond stopped short before staring at the glass container and saw a silhouette of a large dinosaur break free of it's bondage and with a loud cry, it managed to burst out of it's container, spilling tons of blue liquid into the ground. The dinosaur then fell to the ground, and growled as it faced towards Novas. This dinosaur was none other than a Triceratops and a huge one at that. He was 21 meters (70 feet) long, weighed around 15 tonnes, had 4 meter long brow horns, a 2 meter long nose horn and had a jade green head with patterns of red on his frill, brown skin with dark red stripes running down his back, a creamy underbelly and had scutes on his back that were similar to an Ankylosaurus. Hammond, immediately seeing the Triceratops tumble towards him, stumbled to the ground, but a group of InGen scientists had managed to help him get back to his feet.

Without a second thought, Novas darted towards the newly born Triceratops. The Trike immediately noticed the Tyrannosaur and angrily grunted as he also charged towards him. "Hooray! We're saved!", a scientist cried out with joy. "Don't get stupid. This Trike may kill us if we aggravate him too much", another snapped. Meanwhile, the Trike and Novas clashed each other out with a vicious power struggle. Both dinosaurs snarled as they struggled to push each other, as Novas grabbed the Trike's horns and the Trike heavily pushing his legs towards the ground with his sheer pressure. Novas roared as he tried to bring in more strength, but even though he was trying to gain power, the Trike was the far more superior opponent. With a roar, the Trike furiously knocked Novas off balance and with quick reaction, he jabbed his horn deep into Novas's right eye. Novas cried out in pain as he was stabbed, but the Triceratops wasn't going off. Instead, he dragged it towards Novas's throat, almost ripping it and going an straight into his left leg, causing the ferocious Tyrannosaur so much pain that he had to quickly run off. Everyone, even John Hammond were astonished to see what had just happen. Novas then retreated towards the hole where he emerged, blood tricking down near his eye, neck, stomach and leg. Novas roared one last time at the Trike, a signal of revenge before dashing off to the wilderness.

All the scientists and Hammond were shocked to see the battle and gazed at the Trike, who was trying to catch his breath. The Trike then turned his head towards the scientists, scaring them even further. But however, the Trike simply growled before he turned around and left the lab via the hole where Novas emerged from. The room then went into silence for the next five minutes. "Whoa, I never expected that!", a scientist finally said. Most of the scientists and Hammond then breathed a sigh of relief, they were saved by a dinosaur affiliated with Chaos Effect. "Well Hammond, I guess it's over for now", one of the scientists said as he patted the old man at the shoulder. "Don't worry my friend. I think everything is safe. I guess we should take a rest", Hammond replied. "Sir, are we going to hunt down Juggernaut? Is he our newest target for now?", another scientist asked. "No. While we've got five other dinosaurs including Novas to hunt down, I would spare Juggernaut. He has saved our lives, but we're not sure if he did it on purpose or not", Hammond answered. After a while, all the scientists and John Hammond decided to take a break and exited the lab, but not before paying tribute to a soldier who was killed by Novas before Juggernaut was born. Meanwhile, Hammond was confined in a bedroom, sitting on the bed. "I hope you'll survive a long life Juggernaut", Hammond muttered.

Meanwhile, back at the outskirts, the same Trike was walking along towards the forest. This Triceratops was known as Juggernaut and he is the sixth dinosaur and the very first herbivore to be cloned by InGen. Juggernaut then stopped for some time before taking one last glare at the lab. Giving one more grunt, Juggernaut turned around and continued to head out to the forest. It was the start of a newborn herbivore dinosaur's life.

* * *

**Ugh, finally, after days I wrote this down. Well, not only Juggernaut's origin, but we've also got detail on how Novas managed to get his infamous scar and the start of a huge rivalry. I wanted to have a Trike be an enemy to a Rex and Juggernaut and Novas were the perfect example. Red Tooth has two, a Trike and a Tarbosaurus, but that doesn't matter. Also, some Origin Chapters will not appear in this story, but will be featured in The Origin and Life of Zak, so don't worry about it. I want to work on Spikeplate, Dagger, The Oddballs, Skyth and Thorn.I would leave Buck, Boomer, Sid and Bruiser's Origin to be handled by my great friend Yoshi 2.1 and for the others, they may be saved for A T. rex's Legacy and The Origin and Life of Zak. So, son't expect to miss all. Bull, Red Tooth and Deadeye's Origin will be revealed in the nect, so keep your eyes peeled. Rate, review and favor my profile and story and once again, thank you and look out for the next Origin Chapter. Anyway, see you soon, BYE :)!**


	11. Spikeplate's Origin

**_Damn it, I haven't even got a review on any of my two previous chapters! That pretty much angers me too. Anyway, here's the next Origin Chapter! Since it's about our favorite Stegosaurus, this chapter will be a lot more different compared to the previous ones. Also, no InGen will be involved, so this one will be more natural and realistic compared to the previous Origin Chaps. Anyway, here we GO!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Spikeplate's Origin_

The wind breezed slowly as the forest trees wiggled. Deep in the forest, lived two massive creatures, much more heavier than an Elephant. One of them was a male with jade-green skin with darker-green patches while the other was a female with mottled brown skin. Both creatures were quadrupedal mammals with a small head, a slender neck strong, pillar-like front legs, colossal hind legs, a huge, tank-like body and a stiff tail. But most amazing of them all was that both animals had huge plates jutting out of their backs and had two pairs of sharp, deadly spikes piercing out near the tip of it's tail, known as a thagomizer. These two were a dinosaur known as Stegosaurus stenops, the largest species of the group Stegosauria and one of the most famous of all dinosaurs. These two were actually mates that have already started to form a new family together, having settled down in a cave.

The male Stegosaur was waiting patiently for his mate to return as he knew that soon enough, there would be a rain. Suddenly, a loud call was heard. The Stegosaur turned around to see his mate rustle out of the bushes, carrying a pile of leaves on her mouth. The male then welcomed his mate with respect and the female then approached a small hole in a corner, which would later become a nest for the two dinosaurs. The female Stegosaur approached her small hole before she released a small group of three eggs gently into the hole before she dropped the leaves and arranged them carefully, her beloved mate watching. After doing her job, the female then approached her nest directly and then slowly dropped her massive weight into the body before covering the whole nest with her tail. She then closed her eyes and, feeling tired after searching for a pile of twigs, fell asleep. The male then approached his mate and gave a slight muzzle before looking out to the sky.

Suddenly, the clouds started to get a bit grey along with the clouds and with a roar, a thunderstorm jolted out from the sky, followed by a huge army of rainwater hurdling into the ground, spilling as soon as it hit something. The male Stegosaur watched as the rain started to get more heavier and the ground getting filled with masses of puddle. The male also felt that it was feeling cold and backed away from the waters as soon as possible. The male Stegosaur then decided to lay down and take a rest, possibly to wait for the rain to end before he could get himself out to sunshine.

This however doesn't mean that everything was safe for now. Deep inside the bushes were a small pack of four small omnivorous dinosaurs. They had a body what were covered with white feathers with small blue plumage's. They were might and were quite smart, but most of all, they had a head that was quite possibly one of the most weirdest of any dinosaurs, having a strong beak in place of just teeth, in spite of being theropods. They were Oviraptors, a dinosaur that co-existed with Velociraptor on Late Cretaceous Mongolia and were famous in Isla Sorna with their nickname, "The Egg Thief". Oviraptors are very caring and protective parents, but on the other side, they would also sneak into another dinosaur's nest and plunder into it, scrambling and eating up any eggs in order to fulfill their omnivore diet. The Oviraptor pack carefully sneaked out of the bushes when one of them suddenly by accident stepped into a puddle. The other three pack members reacted out in fear when they saw the female Stegosaur sleeping, but were relieved when she did not wake up. The Oviraptors then tried not to step into a puddle again and successfully managed to get into the cave. The four were careful when they were trying to get to the female Stegosaur's nest. One of them was able to hop past the Stegosaur's tail and deadly thagomizer and took a close look at the eggs. But unfortunately, these weren't going to last long. The male Stegosaur woke up when he heard some disturbing noises and when he spotted one of the Oviraptors grabbing one of the eggs at the mouth, he quickly got up and roared furiously, alerting an intruder. One of the Oviraptors was frightened enough to drop the egg back to the nest and as the dinosaur tried to leave, he was encountered by an already woken up female Stegosaur who also roared at it. All four Oviaptors were now caught off-guard and scampered back to the bushes, with the male Stegosaur giving chase for a short time. The Oviraptors failed to get one good egg for lunch, a sign of life. Normally, most of the time, carnivores fail to get a good meal every time.

The female was scared when she thought she lost one of her eggs, but was relieved when she saw all of them in one piece. By the time her mate came, she gave him a soothing call to calm down. The male Stegosaur decided not to lay down and rest, but to rather stay up and look for any intruder inside the bushes. The female Stegosaur then laid down and went to sleep again, but the male just wasn't going down that quickly.

A few days have finally past. The rain is over and the sun was shining again. The female Stegosaur was warming herself up with her plates. Stegosaurs would use their plates directly towards the sun to keep it's temperature warm at anytime. The male was however, looking at his eggs closely, thinking as if they were going to hatch. Eventually, something amazing happened. Upon hearing, the female Stegosaur raised herself up and hurried to the cave and there, she caught sight of the eggs rustling. Both mates were now finally going to be parents. The eggs finally started to crack and the voices of an infant dinosaur was being echoed from the egg. Finally, for what seemed like seconds, all three eggs finally shattered and what emerged from them were three newborn Stegosaurus's. The first thing they saw were their two parents. Both parents growled in joy as their children were finally born. One of them was a male who looked just like his father with his green skin. Another was a female who closely resembled her mother. But the last one was a completely different case. This particular newborn was a male whose skin was brown, but was more dark, compared to his mother and his plates were bright red. Lastly, his thagomizer was jagged and very sharp, compared to other Stegosaurs and was also more bigger and bulkier.

This was the start of a Stegosaurus, later to be known as Spikeplate.

* * *

**Well, here you go! This one was a bit easy to make, considering that I didn't have to base it on a lab or centering it on InGen. Those chapters a a pain when it comes to making them! However, I am a bit mad, by the fact that I haven't got a review on the previous two chapters, but i'll be fine with that. Also, this isn't the only Origin Chapter on Spikeplate. There will be a part 2 to describe the death of his family on a much greater detail. Anyway, you'll see what I would do in my next Origin Chaps later on. Rate, review and favor the story and also if you've got time, review my previous two chapters to make me feel happy again. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time for the next Origin Chap. Till then, see you soon, BYE:)!**


	12. Dagger's Origin

**_Okay guys, it's time for the thrid Origin Chapter for this marathon. Who is our main target this time: Our favorite mutant dinosaur, Dagger! We will finally learn of Dagger's history and how he came to be and stuff. Anyway, here we go!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Dagger's Origin_

In a mysterious city in the night, a man walked out of the shadows. This man wore a pair of glasses, a brown shirt, blue jeans and was well fit for an average man. In his hand however, he was carrying a bag for something that he wanted to do. As he walked by, he could listen to the radio that kept repeating itself about a horrific incident a few days ago that killed numerous civilians and had occurred in the night. The news however was the sole reason why the man was walking in the night. He was in a job so personal that would have to travel in the night if he wanted to get the job done. Eventually at a black alley, the man found a small drop of blood that while dried out was still quite fresh. The man then approached the blood sample and in his bag, he took out a small needle and a small bottle. The man then scooped up the blood with the needle before dropping them in the bottle. Turns out, this man was only here to get a sample of blood from a mysterious creature known to none.

A few years have passed and a laboratory is visible in the far reaches of Isla Sorna. Inside one of the rooms in the lab was a D.N.A Storage Room from a scientist going by the name Dr. Milo Monsen. After the supposed "WereDino" attack on a city known as Smashopolis, Dr. Monsen joined the InGen team for his interest in scientific studies and an offer in that he could get an even bigger name if he can clone dinosaurs. However, Dr, Monsen had a hidden agenda. While not an insane scientist, Dr. Monsn was obsessed in creating what he would call "The Perfect Dinosaur" so he could get an even bigger name than his boss and InGen CEO, John Hammond. In his table were the D.N.A of four of the most powerful theropods Dr. Monsen could uncover. They were Tyrannosaurus, Alosaurus, Spinosaurus and Velociraptor. However, in a secret drawer, there was a blood sample of a mysterious creature from Smasholopis, which Dr. Monsen claims to be the blood and D.N.A remains of the WereDino. Dr. Monsen was waiting patiently waiting for a visitor whom had told him that he would arrive to have a talk to Dr. Monsen. Suddenly, the door opened up and an old man with a cane emerged. It was Hammond.

"Greetings Dr. Monsen, how are things going by", Hammond greeted with a smile. "Oh, well it's nothing. I was just trying to get D.N.A samples of carnivorous dinosaurs around the world. Right now, I could only find T. rex, Spinosaurus, Velociraptor and Allosaurus samples", Dr. Monsen replied. "Well, I came here to tell you that you must follow a set of rules since you're a newcomer around here. No rude behavior and do not disobey your fellow scientists. Most importantly be careful with your creation. I don't want any dinosaur that would be heavily mutated or in case, Chaos Effect. Many people had tried to create a "Perfect" dinosaur with Chaos Effect, but we've all failed to see the drastic results. Anything like that and you're instantly of of our list. Got it", Hammond asked. "Deal. I won't let this happen to any of our creations, boss", Dr. Monsen answered. Hammond then smiled before he left.

Dr Monsen then closed the door before he turned around to see his secret drawer. He approached it and opened it, revealing a small bottle, containing a small drip of dry blood with a needle. Dr. Monsen then picked it up before he closed the closet and headed to his computer. There, the scientist then dropped a very small amount of the blood and scanned it. The computer then scanned it's D.N.A and read out that the D.N.A belonged to a strange, modern day dinosaur named Yoshi, whom InGen are completely unfamiliar with. Turns out, scans indicate that Yoshi is a species of herbivorous dinosaurs named after itself that dwell on Yoshi's Island. They come in a variety of colors, but this particular individual was green with a creamy body and a red saddle and having both a dinosaur and human posture with long arms, a huge nose, a short tail and a playful behavior. D.N.A scans also revealed a second image of Yoshi himself, but in a drastically different form known as a "WereDino". This version was a complete carnivore with a brutal behavior and a mixture of a Tyrannosaurus rex and Allosaurus fragilis, if not a bit smaller with elongated claws and huge razor-sharp teeth. It also had a more smaller and pointed snout, a long, thick tail, huge eyes and a thick, muscular body with an independent bipedal theropod posture.

Dr. Monsen then closed the computer and scooped up the scanned blood before he placed it back to his bottle and took it away and also carrying away his other four D.N.A specimens. There, Dr. Monsen placed it at his table and took out a huge piece of paper from his drawer. There, he took out a pencil, coloring pencils and rubber before he started to draw his supposed "Perfect Dinosaur". It took him several hours, but finally, he managed it and sighed at his completed artwork. His supposed art showed a very strange sort of theropod with a huge, bulky body. It was mostly green in color with a reddish back and a creamy underbelly, similar to Yoshi. It's features include a huge, muscular tail, a pair of pillar-like and strong legs with the sickle-shaped claw of the Velociraptor in it's legs only larger, the huge arms of a Spinosaurus, the physical body of a Tyrannosaurus and the head that resembled a cross between a T. rex and Allosaurus, with the Allosaur's razor-sharp teeth, combined with the Tyrannosaurus's mighty bite-force. It also had the intelligence of the Raptor and the forward-facing eyes of the T. rex. Dr. Monsen then wrote down the supposed name of the creature. It was simply "Dagger the Yoshisaurus", along with it "The Perfect Dinosaur" before finally ending it with Dr. Milo Monsen's name with his signature. "Finally, Once Dagger is made, Hammond will finally praise me for showing him that a perfect dinosaur is truly possible!", Dr. Monsen boasted as he placed his pencils and rubber and the blood of Yoshi into his drawer and his D.N.A specimens back to his container. As for his artwork, he placed it in his secret drawer with Yoshi's blood. Dr Monsen smiled before he left his room.

Unfortunately for him, this would be his only dinosaur he would ever clone.

* * *

**Well, that's about it. Like Spikeplate's Dagger's Origin will be divided by 2 and will conclude it. Yes, Yoshisaurus is a completely fictional dinosaur so don't go ranting about it. If you want to know about this WereDino, you should read a story of one of my best friends, Yoshi 2.1. It's called Curse of the WereDino, go read that if you want to know more about it. This chapter is dedicated to Yoshi 2.1 since he's one of my best friends on this site and I owe him one. Next up is the final Origin chapter and we'll be moving on to three more chapters and eventually A T. rex's Legacy. Don't expect the Dino Files as well, they'll be here after a set amount of time. Anyway, rate, review and favor me and the story and if you may, you could give me a helpful advice in order to make the story better. Thanks for watching and stay tuned for the next chapters and the final installment. Till then, BYE!**


	13. Sibling Origins

**_Alright guys, here is the final Origin Chapter of the marathon! In this chapter, we will set our sights in a brand new character, requested by a new and a good friend of mine named Torotyrannus7 (Though he's only a guest reviewer). This character is a poorly known dinosaur known as Cristatusaurus. This is the first time I've heard of such dinosaur, but in my eyes I think it'll work. So, what are you waiting for, let's get going!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Sibling Origins_

In a dark, dusky night, there stood a small cove inside the forest. In these forests were a massive horde of carnivorous dinosaurs prowling the jungles at every nighttime. Many theorpods, especially mainraptorians liked hunting in the dark and despite there being no huge herbivores, there still was plenty of food to be eaten. Snakes, rats, lizards and even an unfortunate monkey in the ground are good prey when it comes to hunting in the narrow, dangerous dark. As noises of a rat and lizard echoed throughout the towering forests, a cove laid in the forest completely isolated. It was nothing more than just a small cave that was being inhabited by a small trio of theropod dinosaurs. Inside the cove lived a young adult Cristatusaurus. He was 7 meters long, 2.5 meters tall and was similar to a Suchomimus, only smaller. He was mostly black with small patches of gold on his snout and bigger patches on his back. Unlike most other dinosaurs, he had a grey underbelly. His name was Dusk, due to his shining black skin. But however, he was not alone. Along with him was a small juvenile Cryolophosaurus who was 6 meters long and was 2 meters tall. He had icy blue eyes and was mostly as white as snow in skin with diamond-like purple patterns on it's back, an icy underbelly and a violet crest on top of it's head. His name was Ice partially due to his dinosaur species's meaning in Greek and his overall appearance. Lastly, there was a small juvenile Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. She was only 6 meters long like Ice, only just slightly taller due to her sail. She was purely white with a silver claw and was purely white with small light-blue patterns that were almost shaped like a star and had a attractive blue sail. This Spinosaurus was named Luna for her appearance and the three were actually orphaned siblings living together in order to survive.

Dusk, being the eldest and leader of the trio looked outside the cave, concerned that he could be watched. Meanwhile, his siblings, Ice and Luna were fast asleep in the night. Dusk on the other hand was not feeling sleepy and being the elder was extremely protective of his siblings and wondered if they would ever make it to adulthood. As Dusk watched, his younger sister, Luna suddenly happened to wake up, possibly due to disturbance. She then joined up with her older brother and asked him with growls what is going on. Dusk simply muzzles his sister and tells her to take care of herself. Suddenly, Ice the Cryolophosaurus also happened to wake up, but not due to noises, but due to the angry growls of a huge predator. Ice had the best hearing out of the three and was instantly frightened as soon as he heard those growls. As Ice suddenly ran up to Dusk, something or someone suddenly burst out of the bushes. This mysterious figure revealed itself to be a Mapusaurus and he wasn't one to be taken lightly. He, unlike other Mapusaurs wasn't in a pack, but he didn't bother to make one. He was mostly grey with orange stripes and huge black claws on his feet and arms, but his most distinguishing feature was a huge red-colored ridge on top of his head. This Mapusaur was over 22 meters (73 feet) long and weighed around 15 tonnes. His name was Ravager and he was one of the very few carnosaurs that was able to outmatch even Axel in terms of strength and was one of the most feared dinosaurs of Isla Sorna.

Ravager roared aggressively towards the small trio of theropods who were no match for the bloodthirsty behemoth. Dusk backed down along with Ice and Luna and all three growled weakly at the Mapusaurus. However, Ravager wasn't that pleased and roared again, this time bearing his huge mouth, full of knife-like teeth for an opening. Finally, having no choice left, Dusk, Ice and Luna give one more growl before darting off to the bushes, but suddenly, Dusk accidentally bumped into Ravager, who quickly became enraged and immediately took chase. All three theropods panicked and ran in different directions as Ravager ran, his steps echoing as if it was an earthquake. Finally, a large branch suddenly popped out of the field. Dusk, Ice and Luna were lucky enough to be small and fit into the branch's hole in order to escape. Ravager still continued to run after, but immediately stopped short when he approached the branch. He knew that if he didn't stop himself in time, he would wave broken an ankle or even killed himself. Growling in disappointment, Ravager simply walked off to the grove.

Finally for what it seemed like minutes of extreme danger, Dusk, Ice and Luna are finally reunited. Immediately they growled at each other in relief and each gave a muzzle at each other. Suddenly, far away from the distance, the three encounter another small cove. Having found home after a lengthy chase that could have cost one life if not careful enough, Dusk, Ice and Luna head off to the cove, in order to survive from the prowling raptors and to get a goodnight's rest.

Meanwhile, Ravager has just recently made it back to the old cove which he stole from the trio. Satisfied for having someplace to get a good sleep, Ravager decides to take a days off before slowly collapsing himself. After kneeling down, Ravager yawned before he closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber. However, the Mapusaurus was more than just done. He would be back if he is disturbed again.

* * *

**Whew, finally, that puts an end to the Origin Marathon. These characters are and will be permanently owned by Torotyrannus7 since it was his ideas for the dinosaurs. As for a note, thanks so much for reminding me of a dinosaur which I don't even know. I really mean it. So, I hope you're ready for the final three chapters and the legacy will finally conclude. Rate, review and favor me and the story and for help, you could contact me anytime you could. Thanks for supporting me this whole time and I hope you'll look forward for the last in this epic five-part story. Anyway, i'll see you soon, BYE :)!**


	14. New Members

**_Well guys, A T. rex's Legacy is nearing, so it's time to quickly end Pride! Oh and I've also reduced three into two chapters since I've wasted too much time :P. Anyway, here is Chapter 13! In this epic chapter, Redback and his newly formed pack are confronted by a certain trio, but not before something mysterious attacks unexpected. Contains special guest appearances from a Metroid character. Read and find out!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_New Members_

It was deep in the night. Right now, every animal was fast asleep and there were only the noises of small critters ranging from rats to lizards. Suddenly, a rumbling footstep startled every one of them, causing them to scramble back to either their bushes or homes. Suddenly, a massive Tyrannosaurus emerged from the bushes. It was Redback, and he was looking for a place to sleep. But however, he was not alone. Along with him are four other friends,. Three of them were Certaosaur brothers led by a 12 meter long adult named Sid. The other was a Baryonyx whom was 13 meters long and was called Aqua due to his intricate skin color. It was a newly formed pack, whom joined together in order to survive. Also, Redback the leader ensured that he must protect all of his pack members like if they were family. As Redback traveled, they stumbled upon a cove from a distance. Feeling curious, the five decide to head to the cave to spend their night over there. Before he darted off, Redback also felt curious and smelled, along with Aqua. Immediately upon arriving, Redback was shocked to see that he had already woken up a trio of dinosaurs whom were also living there. One of them was a Cristatusaurus with glossy black skin with gold patches, a grey underbelly and was 10 meters (33 feet) long and weighed just 3 tonnes. Another one of them was a Cryolohposaurus who had icy blue eyes and a snowy skin color and underbelly with purple diamond shaped patches, a violet crest o top of it's head and was over 9 meters long and weighed round 2 tonnes. Lastly, there was a female Spinosaurus that, while not the oldest, was white, possessed a silver claw, light-blue sat-shaped patterns, a white underbelly, an attractive blue sail and waas 12 meters (40 feet) long and weighing round 5 tonnes. They were the dinosaur trio known as Dusk the Cristatusaurus, Ice the Cryolophosaurus and Luna the Spinosaurus, an adopted pair of siblings small pack of dinosaurs that were barely able to live and grow up into adults in a very harsh and dangerous life.

Redback was actually surprised to see that a trio had already taken in the cove, but before Redback and his group prepare to leave, he was alerted by the lazy growls from the cove. Redback turned around to see Dusk wake up, but the very moment Dusk took an eye on the large Tyrannosaurus, he immediately started to panic causing his siblings to wake up as well. Dusk growled defensively towards Redback, but the sudden emergence of Sid, his brothers and Aqua further scared the trio more. Dusk, Ice and Luna growled as they cowered towards the wall and fearing that they are killed, Dusk growls weakly a he is cornered by five large theropods. However, Redback was soon about to leave when a loud screech echoed throughout the forests.

Sid turned around and alerted his brothers, Aqua and Redback that something was dashing towards the bushes when suddenly, a mysterious creature that was a mix between a dinosaur and a pterosaur burst out of the jungle with a sonic roar. The creature hissed menacingly as he approached Redback and his group, saliva dripping down from his teeth and jaws. This wasn't an ordinary animal at all, this was Ridley, the Space Pirate commander Zak and Dagger once fought before Redback returned as an adult. Redback instantly became suspicious of the ferocious creature and roared furiously at the dragon-like creature. However, despite being a bit small, Ridley was not a pushover. Instead, He flapped his wings and screeched, initiating a battle.

Ridley screamed as he dive-bombed towards Redback, but the Tyrannosaurus, with his quick thinking was able to dodge the attack in time before retaliating Ridley with a tail-swing of his own. Ridley shrieked as he was whacked in the face and sent right into a wall in the cove, shocking the trio whom were already in panic. However, Ridley was smart and upon recovering switched his target to either Ice or Luna, but before he could move, Dusk came to his way and roared back against the deadly monster. But however, rather than back down, Ridley just scoffed and decided to battle in land. Dusk made his first by using his arms and tail, but however, Ridley was able to counter them with his stinger and his own fists. Ridley then clenched his fists before he directly punched the Cristatusaurus in the face, causing Dusk to become immobilized. Deciding to inflict pain, Ridley then lashed out at Dusk with his tail equipped with a stinger and viciously slashed Dusk at the stomach. Dusk roared in agony as he was attacked, but suddenly, Luna jumped into the battle as soon as she rammed Dusk away from her brother. Ridley roared as he was knocked away and soon enough, Ice also joined in the battle.

As soon as Ridley got up, he merely just growled at Luna and Ice, thinking that he might have a good challenge this time around. As soon as the Spinosaurus lashed out, Ridley immediately used his palms to stop Luna's bite. Ice tried to free his sister, but Ridley wasn't too dumb to notice him and knocked him off with his stinger. Ridley then punched Luna's face and sending her off the ground, but however really felt pissed when he was encountered by Sid and his brothers who were determined to drive Ridley off. Ridley only smirked before he spread his intimidating wings and bared his huge, razor-sharp teeth. But unfortunately, Sid wasn't even flinched by his opponent's appearance. Deciding to go all-out, Ridley charged onto Sid by viciously flapping his wings and blasting into a bullet burst straight towards Sid. As soon as they clashed, both enemies entered a power struggle with Sid pointing his nose horns and his sturdy head against Ridley's powerful arms and the mighty grip of his palm.

Sid's brothers darted towards Ridley in order to help their older brother take the advantage, but however, Ridley noticed them with his excellent hearing and wiped them off the battlefield with his stinger, preferring to battle one-on-one against a dinosaur as tough as him. Both of them were equally matched and it was unsure who would win, until Sid started to lose his grip. Ridley took this as an opportunity and savagely punched the Ceratosaurus at the face before grabbing him by the throat and then violently pummeling him with a seemingly endless barrage of savage punches. Sid screamed in agony as he was punched, but none was quite as furious as Redback and Aqua. Before Ridley could deal the final punch, he was halted when Aqua rammed him off his friend.

Ridley screamed as he was knocked into a tree outside the cove. Aqua then turned his attention towards Sid and helped him up. Sid then thanked Aqua from saving him from being badly bruised up and together, the duo bravely confront Ridley. Ridley turned around to see the two theropods glare at him angrily, but however, it was revealed that he was done fighting. Ridley then gave one final screech before he took off with his wings. But however, someone or something suddenly grabbed Ridley at the tail an wouldn't let go. It was Redback! Sid and Aqua were shocked to see the Tyrannosaurus rex make up a surprise attack on Ridley. Ridley roared in agony as he struggled to free himself from Redback's bite, but the Tyrannosaurus wouldn't let go that easily. Finally, Ridley dropped to the ground, howling as it's tail bled horribly, but that wasn't the least of his problems. Redback then immediately assaulted Ridley and with his fury pounded the monster with his massive size and strength. In the end, Redback decided to take things even worse and taking it extreme, he violently let out a terrible crunch directly into one of Ridley's left wings. Ridley shrieked in agony as his wing were being shattered and his muscles were being torn off. As soon as Redback finished his enjoyment, he immediately turned to Ridley's right wing and sparing no mercy he immediately bit the other wing, making Ridley scream in pain even louder. Finally after what it seemed like minutes of being tortured, Redback finally left Ridley go, both wings critically damaged and a 50/50 chance whether his wings would head or not.

Ridley soon fled out of reach from Redback who growled angrily towards the creature whom had his wings terribly damaged. Swearing revenge for his wings, Ridley screeched furiously at Redback, declaring him his nemesis before dashing off to the forests where he would rest for now. Meanwhile, Aqua, Sid and his brothers soon meet up with their leader who then leaves them and goes back to the cove to meet up with Dusk and his siblings. Though all three were savagely attacked, none of them were badly hurt. Thankful Redback calmly approached Dusk who rather than freak out before growls in honor and respect on the Tyrannosaur. Redback became satisfied and soon he was thanked by Ice and Luna whom would have been killed if not for the efforts of the heroic Tyrannosaur. Feeling like he was being praised, Redback then left the cove whom was soon joined by his pack before leaving off. There, Dusk, whom felt tempted for protection ran up to Redback, along with Ice and Luna, with Redback watching from behind. Sid, his brothers and Aqua also watched, happy that that they have found a new family member to look after.

However, deep in the other side of the bushes, a predator had already watched everything. This dinosaur was mostly grey with orange stripes running down his back, his arms and legs hooked up with nightmarish black claws that shone in the light and a red ridge on top of his head and running down till it' nostrils. This new predator was over 22 meters long, weighed around 15 tonnes and easily surpassed Axel in terms of size and brutal behavior. The dinosaur watched ever so closely at the Redback's expanded pack as they left and seizing the oppertunity, he quickly takes over the abandoned cove and uses it as a makeshift home. He would now get good nights sleep for now...

* * *

**Well, that's the penultimate chapter here! Say how was the battle between Redback, his pack, the trio and Ridley? I know that it wasn't exactly my best work, but I did the best I could. Anyway, brae yourselves up for a Dino File and the final chapter which is definitely going t be SUPER BIG! Ad lastly, i'm sorry if certain characters from the previous stories didn't make it here. Also, it's a guarantee that numerous O.C's of Spawnzilla014, Yoshi 2.1, LionKingFactsGuy2 and maybe mine will make an appearance. Also, every character will appear and A T. rex's Legacy will also be the first to feature bloody battles and deaths of some dinosaurs. Also, Dr. Payne is up to no good again! Still, I would be wondering if a few Call of Duty Modern Warfare characters would make it here. I would think of Soap McTavish, Captain John Price E.T.C. I might include them, but I only will if you guys say it. Anyway, rate, review and favor me and the story an once again, thanks for reading and I hope we're pumped up for the final chapter :)!**


	15. Dino File 7

**After a huge delay, Dino File 7 is finally here! Before I continue on, I'm verry sorry for keeping you guy waiting. But now that it's here, I would like to talk about Tyrannosaurs this time. Raptors will also be appearing so don't get bumped out. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

_**Dino Files Pt. 7.**_

**Tarbosaurus bataar**

_Meaning: Alarming Lizard_  
_Length: 10-13 meters (33-43 feet long)_  
_Height: 5 meters (17 feet) tall_  
_Diet: Carnivore_  
_Period: Late Cretaceous (70 Mya)_

_Info:_

Tarbosaurus, technically is basically Tyrannosaurus rex, but with some differences. First of all, their size. Their size is almost identical, but Tarbosaurus falls off short, yet it still manages to retain it's glory of being the apex predator of it's time. Other than T. rex itself, Tarbosaurus is the largest Tyrannosaur found as of yet. Secondly, Tarbosaurus, while very territorial are actually very honorable dinosaurs and love fighting against strong dinosaurs, especially ceratopsians, while T. rex is more savage and vicious when it comes to hunting. Lastly, how they view their threropod rivals. While T. rex does show a lot of honor in every theropod or herbivore except those who threatened or scarred their life, Tarbosaurus is more kind and compassionate, one of their most common traits is that they never purse anything in search of revenge. Nonetheless, Tarbosaurus and T. rex are very similar and get along with each other and other tyrannosaurs very well. Like their closest cousins (or friends), Tarbosaurus are very powerful dinosaurs and are also respected by other animals with which they live. Recently, a male named Zak had managed to change the way we think about Tarbosaurs with his honor and having been able to care for four children, all being tyrannosars of different species. Lastly, unlike other tyrannosaurs, many Tarbosaurs are found with feathers on their bodies, in contrast to being sparse and rare on Tyrannosaurus and others. This makes them one of the most recognizable dinosaurs on the island and one of the most unique.

* * *

**_Albertosaurus sarcophagus_  
**

_Meaning: Lizard from Alberta  
Length: 8-10 meters (27-33 feet long)  
Height: 3 meter (10 feet) tall  
Diet: Carnivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (71-68 Mya)_

_Info:_

Another tyrannosaur subspecies that reside on Isla Sorna is Albertosaurus. Albertosaurs are the second quickest and the lurker when it comes to the tyrannosaurs. There are many Albertosaurs that live on the island, but however, they are known for their relationship and quick friendship with fellow tyrannosaurs on the island. Like most, a pair will mate for life and many live in packs of 12, the majority of them being juveniles. However, they can be considered a family as all of them care deeply about each other and the adults would defend their young members to the very end. Also, Albertosaurus like to patrol the inside forests where they love to sneak behind their prey. While they are completely vulnerable to ceratopsians, these tyrannosaurs will mostly target weaker prey, specifically the hadrosaurs. Copetition isn't really much of a problem as other packs would deeply respect others and seem to have a friendly rivalry to Gorgosaurus. Unlike other tyrannosaurs however, Albertosaurus has it's eyesight set to the side, giving it the lowest vision out of the tyrannosaurs. Still however, Ablertosaurs are fierce and honorable predators and a natural force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**_Daspletosaurus torosus_**

_Meaning: Frightfully Brawny Lizard  
Length: 8-10 (27-33 feet long)  
Height: 3.5 meters (11 feet tall)  
Diet: Carnivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (77-74 Mya)_

_Info:_

Daspletosaurus is yet another tyrannosaur that lives on Isla Sorna. They are the most powerful tyrannosaurs aside from T. rex and Tarbosaurus and are proud of their status. Like their cousins, they seem to share a friendly rivalry with Gorgosaurus since they've co-existed with them. Nonetheless, they are still deadly and powerful dinosaurs that are not to be taken lightly. They will live in packs of up to 10, with the leader being the largest male. They are also very honorable, they would even share a kill with any kind of tyrannosaur and would give it to them first if it was either a T. rex or a Tarbosaurus. As they are a bit sluggish, Daspletosaurus will take on the ceratopsians while also developing a taste on stegosaurs, hadrosaurs and even some ankylosaurs and sauropods. They also prefer to hunt in open land. Still however, when met by a T. rex, a Daspletosaurus will immediately show respect and even give them part of their territory. Due to this, they seem to have a huge friendship and are very loyal to their relatives. But when threatened, they are very powerful and would protect themselves and their supposed comrades to the death.

* * *

**Gorgosaurus libratus**

_Meaning: Fierce Lizard_  
_Length: 7-9 meters (22-30 feet long)_  
_Height: 3 meters (6 feet tall) (10 feet tall)  
__Diet: Carnivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (76.6-75 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

Another tyrannosaur on Isla Sorna, Gorgosaurus isn't left behind as a very trusty and loyal dinosaur, just like other tyrannosaurs on the island. Gorgosaurus are friendly rivals with Albertosaurs and Daspletosaurs, but like them show utmost respect on Tarbosaurs and Tyrannosaurs. Gorgosaurus is an average, meaning that it would at both open land and inside the forests, yet they hunt down smaller dinosaurs like Hypsilophodon. However, in groups, they would even take on the largest of Hadrosaurids and they are formidable predators indeed. Gorgosaurus are infamous for their surprisingly are attack on a Brachiosaurus which they succeeded, a feat very little dinosaurs could do. Also,they are a bit of scouts when it comes to getting a meal and will occasionally scavenge when it could not find a good meal to get a bite on. In packs, Gorgosaurus would gang up 15, but the ones that attacked the Brachiosaurus was estimated to be at least 20. Despite being smaller than the other, larger tyrannosaurs, Gorgosaurus still have a very powerful bite force and aren't fussy when it comes to behavior in general. In battle, they are strong, durable foes that are not to be easily taken on. Definitely a dinosaur InGen has to be proud of, along with all of the other tyrannosaurdae.

* * *

**Tarbosaurus bataar (Korean Subspecies)**

_Meaning: Alarming Lizard  
__Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet long)  
__Height: 4 meters (15 feet long)  
__Diet: Carnivore  
__Period: Late Cretaceous (80 Mya)_

_Info:_

According no new discoveries, a new, earlier species of Tarbosaurus has been discovered in the peninsula of Korea. And once they were created, they showed us numerous unique features to us that we haven't known. These new "Korean" Tarbosaurs are radically different from the Tarbosaurus we know. They may be smaller, but sure are different nonetheless. Currently only two families have been created. First, a family of five have bee cloned with staggering results. The father, named Speckles has already showed us a new generation in how dinosaurs really cared for their infants. Also, his mate, Blue Eyes is another stunning spectacle and is a very caring mother of three indeed. Like other tyrannosaurs, they are very loving and honorable dinosaurs and their infants are also very advanced in thinking. However, unlike all tyrannosaurs, these two are actually known to despise one tyrannosaur, a Korean T. rex going by the name, One Eye. According to research, One Eye murdered Speckles'sold family when he was still an infant, thus sparkling a huge hatred between these two. Also, another group were also bought back, which surprisingly happened to be Speckles's original their past life, they're on a journey to reunite with their youngest child as fast as they could. These Korean Tarbosaurs are very unique not because of their startling discovery, but because of how they've impacted on the way we think about dinosaurs themselves. They've showed us love, care, an incredible past and a violent rivalry against other Tyrannosaurid member. In the end, the "Korean" Tarbosaurus stands out as one of our greatest discoveries and creations we have from our InGen career.

* * *

**Whew, that took a bit long! By the way, here is an official guide to the Tyrannosaurs of Isla Sorna (Well, except for one). Anyway, this was a fun one to make and it was an enjoyable ride overall. Anyway, rate, review and favor the story and me and once again, thank you for reading and support. And last, get ready for the final chapter and the release of the final story in the series, A T. rex's Legacy :)!**


	16. The Ultimate Terror!

**_Well guys, I know this has been a really long road, but I think it's time to head out to the final chapter of this and continue on to the final part of this series. So, here you go, the final chapter of A T. rex's Pride is available for you to read. The chap is similar to a familiar ending, but I think it would be worth. Before I write, thank you so much guys, especially Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014, LionKingFactsGuy2 and ToroTyrannus7 for your awesome support and for keeping this series alive. Now, let's end this up once and for all._**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_The Ultimate Terror!_

It was complete night and Isla Sorna was now completely covered by dusk. Now, there were no voices at all, only those of rats and lizards. Every animal on the island has fallen asleep and it was a very quiet night for a typical day. The great fields were full of sleeping herbivorous dinosaurs and most carnivores either fast asleep or were hunting silently like a Troodon. Everything seemed to go off well, until one fateful event that will forever change the face of what Isla Sorna could contain. A hunter, a hunter who would later become more feared and terrifying than any dinosaur on the island, rivaling even the Ultimasaurus. And tit would be on the secret laboratory where something extremely mysterious happened a lot earlier ago.

Inside the hidden laboratory that blocked the north, the squeals of several lizards and rats echoed throughout the ghost-like atmosphere. There were numerous dead bodies strewn across the walls and floor. Scientists, guards, dinosaur and even critters laid there, their bodies being terribly decomposed and being fed on by insects, which just gave in a more filthy smell, enough to even make rats and lizards want to leave the place. There were also several destroyed equipment and computers wrecked across the labs. There were also gallons of green liquid oozing at the ground. But now, just like a couple of fateful days before, everything would change. Everything you would want to know about a single dinosaur...

Deep inside the basement were held two enormous containers. One was already destroyed, but the other one remained active ever since. There were tags at the container that read "Warning: This is a Chaos Effect chemical liquid that is to be destroyed. Do not put any dinosaur in this container as it could severely alter them". Everything seemed to be dead silent for minutes when suddenly, small echoes were heard from the radioactive liquid that filled up the container. As several more minutes passed, the echoes grew loud enough to cause rumbling through the floor. Then finally, it happened. In just a matter of seconds, the container was destroyed inside like the previous one by what happened to be a gigantic, horrific creature from the inside. The creature then growled menacingly as he looked at his surroundings.

The creature then lifted up his titanic legs before collapsing them to the ground with a force tremendous enough to make nearby critters scamper in fear. The creature then raised up his arm before he viciously slashed through the wall, a slash that ripped through the metallic walls and dug right into the earth. Not satisfied, the creature then walked around, looking for an exit where it could see the skies, each walk causing a massive shockwave through the ground. Suddenly, the creature then saw a bright light in the far distance. It was the exit to the northern part of Isla Sorna. Desperate, the creature then ran towards the light, his steps causing what seemed to be like a massive earthquake. The creature growled in triumph as he jolted out of the darkness.

As soon as he made it to the ground, the creature walked towards the cracked cliff above that overlooked the northern forests. It was here in the glittering moonlight that the mysterious creature finally revealed itself. He had gigantic legs and super-powered arms, both hooked up wit horrifying, exaggerated black claws. The creature also had a long, whip-like and surprisingly muscular tail and had a huge sail that was covered by a combination of skin and armored bone, with huge spikes jutting out from the top. The creature also had a pointed and powered up head, with black teeth that were now mixed up. They could strip off ribbons of flesh, grip into a victim easily and easily crush bones like what seems like seconds. He also had it's mouth and tongue which were colored purple. It also had one red-glowing eye with a grey iris and a horribly mutated grey eye. He also had two sharpened red ridges on top of it's eyes. In appearance, this creature looked like the complete definition of being a nightmare. It was completely dusk black with dark-grey stripes and red-glowing wounds and scars from his previous life. He was also 35 meters (117 feet) long and weighed 30 tonnes. This... was the Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus that everyone though was supposed to be dead. But now, he had woken up from his deep slumber from Chaos mutation. Dread... or now known as Ultima Dread has finally risen up.

Dread looked upon the cliff that overlooked the whole northern forest and stood there for quite some silence as the moon below shone. There, in the deep, silent night that it was supposed to be, Dread finally roared, a roar that was so terrifying that every dinosaur would tremble in fear upon Dread. It was here that silence was shattered. After some time, Dread roared again, this time more viciously to show what he has become.

Dread's second reign of terror had finally begun...

* * *

**Whoa! That was it. I've finally finished it up. Dread has finally returned, looks like things are gonna be ugly this time. Also, every character will return and I am very sorry if some characters never made it in this one. InGen going in an all-out war against Dr. Payne, every dinosaur having to confront their worst enemies and Redback would finally have to face Dread by himself. A T. rex's Legacy is going to be way bigger than you are going to think of guys. I know you're gonna be begging for MORE! Also, rate, review and favor me and the story and i'm sorry folks but, I'm not gonna set up a contribution page here. I think I've spent enough time here. Also, You may want to think if I need a little help as well like how to take the story in a better direction and where to keep it balanced, not talking bout new characters. Thanks so much guys for helping me out, especially to four friends whom I've listed above. I hope you'll be there to look out for the ultimate conclusion on A T. rex's Legacy. Till then, BYE ;)!**


End file.
